


A Little Less Complicated

by ayanahmed136



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker finds out., Chloe knows about Candy, Developing Relationship, English is not my first language., Episode s02e09 homewrecker(mentioned), Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, F/M, I Love You, Lucifer Lockdown, Lucifer and Chloe are dating before Cain arrives., Post-Episode AU: s02e10 Quid Pro Ho, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanahmed136/pseuds/ayanahmed136
Summary: During their first date at the end of Episode 10 of season 2 Lucifer and Chloe were not interrupted by Jana, so they had their moment. Lucifer afterwards confides with Chloe, tells her why he chickened out their first date. Lucifer tells Chloe the truth afterwards. When Lucifer finds out of Chloe being a Miracle, she already knew the truth and they were in a stable relationship.Lucifer confides to Chloe tells her about her origins, Chloe convinces him that her feelings are real, but he still goes to Vegas keeping his relationship with Chloe a secret and updating her by text. When Candy comes by, Chloe was already in know of Lucifer's plan. Chloe and Lucifer take care of his mother together.ATTENTION:-i am ayanahmed138. This is my new account. This fic will get new chapters every saturday. Sorry! I had to delete the old one.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 50
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter NO. 1: NO Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, My first long fic. I have been writing this for weeks, it still is not completed but its going to be soon i hope. I will update this every week.
> 
> enjoy...

Lucifer was overwhelmed with warmth because of Chloe. He still couldn’t believe it that she chose to let go of her father’s killer to defend Lucifer’s legacy and prove his mother wrong, that Chloe did care. She sacrificed the most important thing on Earth to her that was her father in favor of not calling Lucifer a liar.

Lucifer owed Chloe an apology and most importantly a dinner as a “chickened out” on their first date. Just as he about to head out with Burger and Fries and expensive wine to Chloe’s house, the elevator opened and Chloe came out and bumped into him.

“Oh Hey”. Chloe said as she bumped into Lucifer.

“Detective”. Lucifer said clearly surprised as he was just going to leave for her house.

“Sorry I thought……Are you on your way out”. Chloe said looking at the takeout bag and wine in this dinner a little disappointed.

“I am, yes.”

“oh” _shit he is going…why was I even here._

“To see you actually”. Lucifer said hurriedly

“Oh”. _Oh….._

“I believe I owe you dinner.” Lucifer said smiling at her lifting up the wine and dine.

“Should we get comfortable at the balcony the weather is amazing today”. Lucifer said following her surprise.

“Sure”. Chloe said already overwhelmed that he was going to see her. _Perhaps Mom was right he was maybe scared and he willing to do this._

Chloe and Lucifer get seated at the table that Lucifer set at the balcony with the amazing view of LA from above, but they more focused on each other than the view.

They started talking with usual banter with a lot more blushing involved.

“Say when”. Lucifer asked Chloe smiling while taking a sip of his drink telling her about an exclusive restaurant.

“When” .Chloe said laughing freely on his usual behavior. _Already talking about the second date this is going well…. maybe Lucifer is different._

“I hope you know it takes month to get a reservation from this place”

“Oh yeah the fries are amazing”

“Thank you I made them myself”

That gained another giggle from Chloe. 

_Handsome and an amazing cook...he really does not make it easy on a girl._

Lucifer grew a little serious reaching out of Chloe’s hand.

“Detective…. What you said today in the courtroom….”

“Was the truth”. Chloe said shutting him down and reached him hand.

_I don’t know where this is going but you really are the best partner I have ever have thanks for always believing me…. thanks for always having my back._

As Chloe said those words they both started coming closer and leaning to kiss each other.

_Am I really going do this……_

Lucifer got flustered and the sight was really adorable as he called.

“I, um…”. Lucifer said not sure what is happening….

“What?”….

“Well I…I got you burgers and fries but u forgot the ketchup”. Lucifer babbled still not sure what is happening.

Chloe snorted “I hate ketchup. _oh my god I am going to kiss him…_ as she also started to lean dangerously closer

Lucifer also chuckles as he started to get even closer, “Foolish condiment”

As their lips collide with each, as they kiss each other softly and backup to catch their breath.

_Bloody Mortality_

_Oh my god I kissed fucking Lucifer Morningstar…maybe my mom is right but why did he backed up too quickly maybe he is as nervous as I am…..he is  
nervous just like me that means he was also scared as me……sometimes I just can’t believe this man first he ditches our date and now he kissed me like I was his everything….well he surely is my everything…..I didn’t even imagine that after almost a year of out weird partnership I will be kissing him……I mean to be honest I always found him quite handsome but his ego was too big to follow….maybe now he will finally tell me his real name and his origin story because there is no way in hell that this man sitting in front of me is the devil when he is so selfless and always defending me…_

They both were overwhelmed but someone had to break the ice so Lucifer after a long comfortable silence of both of them just enjoying each other’s presence Lucifer broke the ice.

“Shall we take this conversation to the couch, it would be much more comfortable.”

“OK”. Chloe was only able to say that before they both went and sat down at the leather couch.

They sat a little closer then they normally do still a little overwhelmed of their kiss moments ago.

“Do you really believe what you said in the courtroom earlier Detective?” Lucifer asked Chloe bringing her back from her fantasy world.

“What?..... sorry I was just zooned out.” Chloe replied

“That I am…. the best partner you have ever had”. Lucifer asked a little insecurely worrying that it may be just for the court.

“Yes Lucifer I really mean it that you really are the best partner I have ever had”. Chloe replied without a hesitation.

“What makes you say that?”. Lucifer asked clearly baffled by her answer.

“Really….. well since the first case we have worked together you have always got my back. You saved my life literally the day we met. Don’t get me wrong you are really annoying sometimes…”  
That won a giggle out of Lucifer.  
“You are really impulsive. You don’t stop with your inappropriate comments always making me go crazy. You are really short tempered, but also you are generous like when you helped that kid to get to college. You are really good with Trixie despite your proclaims that you ‘despise’ children. Do you want me to go…you helped Dan to get out of prison because of me and Trixie you hated him although now a days you two have been growing closer”

“Who said I helped the Douche for you and the child. I really don’t like people in depth, specially him.”

“yeah keep telling yourself that”. Chloe said to Lucifer with a grin.  
Another silence went through between them. After some moments Chloe spoke again.

“Lucifer. Can I ask you something?”.

“Of course Detective I am an open book you can ask me anything”. Lucifer replied with a soft smile on his face as Chloe lifted her head previously on Lucifer’s shoulder to look in to his eyes.  
 _Damn those eyes….. how am I going to survive working with him…_

“Why did u not come yesterday because clearly you have been wanting this for quite a while now……so why did you not come I waited for you for like 3 hrs.” Chloe asked him with full curiosity in her eyes.  
Lucifer feared that this would come in eventually….. _better late than never I suppose_

“I ..uh…” Lucifer was lost of words. _How do I tell her that she is my home….my everything and I was disturbed because of the conversation with the good doctor._

“Lucifer what is it you can tell me anything remember?”. Chloe said encouraging him to tell her the truth.

**_Detective Decker has asked you many times….._ **   
**_Why don’t you show her_ **   
**_Because you think that much of what she thinks about you_ **   
**_You have found it_ **   
**_Or maybe a who?_ **

Linda’s words were still running through his mind he did not know what to tell her.

_To hell with might as well just tell her the truth.._

“Detective…..well you probably know that I go to see Linda and..well she has helped me quite a lot in the past year to understand these human emotions.”

Chloe gave him a signal to continue still not sure where this is going.

“After u saved Lux…..which I am still thank full by the way, I was……surprised and still had no idea why you did that….”

“I told you Lucifer friends help each other out”. Chloe said still not sure where this is going.

“Yes….well I know that but….still it baffled me….so before out date I went to talk to the good Doctor to get some insight as well u know that I am not the good with human emotions..”

“what did she say?”. Chloe asked still not sure what scared him not to come. _So its defiantly not a one night stand….good to know_

“We just saw two people went to jail for each other and loosing everything…..and when I realize that I can always make a new one and all my followers will follow me wherever I go what she told me kind off got me off guard….”

“what did she tell you?”. Chloe asked still very confused.

“That I came to LA to find something…..and now I have stopped…and maybe I have already found it…..i thought about this all night….still a little confused and baffled….then it occurred to me that that ‘something’ or ‘someone’ I have been looking for I have found it…..and that was my home…..I wanted to belong to someone”  
“OK……it still does not make sense why u did not come….”. Chloe said still confused where is this going…

“I think the doctor is right that ‘that someone’ I have been looking for to belong and…. call my home is already found….” Lucifer said as he took her hand

“It’s you Chloe……. I found a place to belong here……with you…. you Detective are my home….and that scared me when I found that out it was very hard to accept. Then I thought all night how I changed after I met you….. I became….. caring…..and more dare I day emotionally matured. You detective give me a meaning to life…. before I met you it was always party and drinking and a lot of sex. After I met you I for the first time in my existence had a purpose…. something to look up to. This work, our partnership means a lot to me Detective…you give me purpose to live. Everyone in LA come to me for favors, for their best night of their life, but you saw of…for me….you became my friend for me….not for what I can be give you….but for just me. All my existence I have been vilified and neglected, by my family, buy you accepted me, thank you. As Lucifer finished his speech he leaned down to press a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips.

After parting away Chloe was speechless. “Lucifer, I…I did not know that our work mean this much to you….. but I promise you that I will not abandon you like your family….. and if I meet your dad you may have to find me a good lawyer.” Chloe said as her eyes started to tear up.  
 _I will not leave you Lucifer I promise…. you don’t need your family…you have me and Trixie….._  
As Chloe snuggled to Lucifer’s chest, Lucifer realized that it was time to tell the Detective the truth about him, of they really are going to do this but, he did not have the power to say it to her right now so he just sat beside her snuggled closer and they both started to fall asleep.  
But Chloe started to speak as she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“You know I was really mad at you for not coming on our date……and I wouldn’t even be here if not for my mother”

“What do you mean Detective?”. Lucifer asked clearly Chloe got his attention.

“I mean I was really mad at you for not coming and avoiding me, but when you stood up for me today in the courtroom in front of everyone and defended me, that’s when I realize that you may have found something important, because you were doing everything in your power to make sure that Perry is punished”. Chloe said.

“when you failed to do so I was very angry, and when Charlotte Richards came to me after Dan and you got nada, she told me to call you a liar in front of the courtroom then I realize that this was all her game. She wanted to humiliate you in front of every one and for me to betray you. It was then pretty clear to me that you probably were not the one who leaked the information, it was has to be someone else. After your pretty speech, my Mom started teasing me about you and she made me realize Lucifer that no matter what happened between us, you have always have my back. And now it time for mw to have yours. I came here to tell you that I am sorry and let’s reconsider our _date_ if that’s what you really wanted, but u surprised me again.”

“Yes, well thank you Detective and from now I promise you that if I ever get overwhelmed about another session or with Linda or with my emotions I will address you head on and thank you Detective for defending me.”

“That’s are partners for.” Chloe replied with a grin on her face.  
Maybe not today, but sooner than later Lucifer promised himself that he will tell the Detective the truth so that if she wants to do this, wherever they are going with, she deserved to know the truth about him.


	2. Chapter NO. 2: The Truth is Out

Chloe woke up in her own bed. Memories of yesterday started to flash in her eyes. Of their date, their kiss. She still can’t believe that they are going to do this.  
_I am going to date Lucifer Morningstar my narcissistic funny dork partner._

Chloe got up got ready and went down to make breakfast for Trixie. Trixie sat on her counter stool as Chloe gave Trixie her eggs and bread.

“You want some juice with eggs, honey?”. Chloe asked her daughter.

“I don’t like eggs”

“What since when don’t you like eggs?”.  
Trixie slammed a box of her favorite cereal courtesy Maze, and said

“They’re a wondrously scrumptious start to your day”

“Give me that. Who got you this? Maze?”

“They are my favorite please Mommy pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee”. Trixie asked her mother while making her famous puppy dog eyes.

Chloe groans in defeat “OK. But only because I missed story time” Chloe said giving her the box.

“Were you working last night?” Trixie asked her mother in curiosity.

“Uh…no, I had a little dinner….” Chloe answered a little flustered.  
_Is it too early for me to tell her……she does adore him…_

“with whom?”

“Uh…. Lucifer”

“Was it like a date?”

“Uh………”  
Trixie didn’t let her finish her  
“With flowers and candles and songs about Naked stuff”  
Chloe immediately turned red tomato…  
_She is really spending a lot of time with Maze._

“Nu…. No defiantly not that but……. we did talk and………we had a moment…”

Trixie immediately got excited because she always liked Lucifer and if her Mom and Lucifer were to date then she may get to see him more….

“You kissed him…….” Trixie exclaimed loudly with enthusiasm.

“Ye….. I may have…….how can you tell?”

“cause your cheeks are getting red mommy” Trixie answered.

“mommy cheeks are getting red” Chloe answered while tickling her baby girl.

“Are you alright with that he may be present more in the house…….and are you Ok with that”

“yeah!!!!!.... I told you mommy you really liked him. I also like him he is really funny and he always makes me laugh.”  
_That’s good…..I guess…_

Her thoughts were stopped my Maze slamming the newspaper and her day had officially started she can’t wait to see Lucifer again.

Lucifer didn’t sleep the night. His mind was full of the moment when his mouth was in Chloe’s. He was still very overwhelmed when he thought of his previous night, his talk with the detective. 

The thing was the Chloe still didn’t believe that Lucifer was the Devil, and without that knowledge it seems to be same as lying to Lucifer.

Chloe liked him and the feeling was mutual but still she didn’t know that truth about him. He wanted to tell her before things get any more serious so for more advice, he decided that before heading to the precinct he would talk to the good doctor for further advise, as she was in the know maybe she will help him help Chloe to get over the shock.

He got ready and texted the Detective.

Lucifer:  
_Good morning Detective! I trust that you slept well_

Chloe:  
_Morning Lucifer I was just about to leave….any particular reason for your msg?_

Lucifer:  
_Yes I just wanted to say that I have to make a pimp stop at Linda’s. just need a little advice nothing too serious, well it is but I will get back to you shortly._

Chloe:  
_Is everything OK Lucifer I told you that you can tell me anything_

Lucifer:  
_I know that Detective its rather a reveal I told you that I will get back to you. I tell you what, you go to the precinct and see if there is any new cases popped up and then text me the address and I will see you there._

Chloe:  
_Ok I am trusting you on this one and when you are ready to talk I am right here for you OK._

Lucifer:  
_Understood detective see you soon (devil emoji)_

Chloe:  
_See you soon_

With that Lucifer went to see Linda

Lucifer barged in Linda’s office without a warning  
“Doctor I need your help with the Detective!”

“Calm down Lucifer tell me what did you do now you need my help.” Linda replied.

“No its nothing that. It’s actually pretty good going there.” Lucifer replied with a smile on his face, blushing a little.

“I saw that blush Lucifer tell me what’s going on.”  
_Damn she is good……but the DEVIL DOES NOT BLUSH_  
So he told her about the conversation of last night with Chloe and about their kiss.

“Wow I am really happy for you Lucifer.” Linda said finally he got his feelings fixed.  
“Yes well it does seem like I am lying to the Detective.” Lucifer said

“and why is that.”

“well as you know that the Detective does not believe that I am the actual devil and it seems that I am lying to her about that and it does not do the right to her. She must know the truth if she wants to go to, wherever this is going.”

“and……you need my help……”

“I want to prove to the detective that I am the devil….. tonight and since you are the only human that knows the truth maybe……..you can help her go through the shock.”

“Well I certainly did not sign up for this but I will help, so when are you going to reveal it to her.”

Lucifer sighs, “tonight we will be having dinner at the detective’s place so I want to tell her there, as the child will be at Daniel’s so it would be easier”

“OK just give me a call when you do it, I will help Chloe go through it.”

“Thank you Doctor I must be going duty calls I will call you later and thanks for…..everything”

“Non needed, now go and treat Chloe with the best you have got”

After leaving Lucifer went to the crime scene where he recognized the dead body as one of his formal lovers, Jana who had Lux stamp on her wrist.

Lucifer yesterday locked the elevator when Chloe came as he did not want any interruptions. Chloe was a little skeptical but still went through the plan.

They ended up interviewing 92 formal partners of Lucifer which made Chloe really uncomfortable but one glance from Lucifer or a soothing apology made all of her self-doubts go away.

After they solved the case and found the murderer Lucifer disappeared as he needed a little breather to tell Chloe the truth. 

Chloe also needed a little space after interviewing her potential lover’s 92 formal sexual partners. What shocked her that nobody cared about Lucifer, they just used him and went on. He seemed to be a little disappointed as well. It also made Chloe discover that she indeed as special to him and not a one night-stand like others so when he disappeared she wanted to find him so she tracked his phone’s GPS and found him at a quite beach.

“There you are, I have been looking all over for you.”

“Yes well here I am”. Lucifer said.

“Lucifer what’s wrong?”  
“Detective as we are exploring this new form in our relationship I wanted to tell you something about me, before it gets too serious.”

Chloe frowned. “and what that might be”

“Well It feels like I have been lying to you detective, you of all people should know the truth about me.”

“Lucifer just tell me what is it?”

“you know that I don’t lie detective, so why don’t you believe me when I tell you that I am the DEVIL”

“This again, Lucifer you may think this is who you are, but I don’t see you that way”.

“Well now its time that I show you the truth Detective, just so you know that I would never hurt you or your child I am still me nothing has to change and I am not going to hurt you”

Chloe still a little concerned took Lucifer’s hand and said.  
“I know that Lucifer just show or tell me”

Lucifer pulled Chloe into a kiss and after pulling back he murmured  
“I am Sorry”  
And his face changed, and Chloe grasped.


	3. Chapter NO. 3: The Devil’s Therapist

“I am Sorry”, were last words of Lucifer when his familiar looking face turned into a burned red head, with no hair.

_Lucifer Morningstar, is that a stage name or something?  
God given I am afraid  
Do I scare you?  
I am the Devil  
Test my blood  
What is it you desire?  
What makes you different Detective?_

There were all of Lucifer’s quips that were running through her mind as Chloe grasped as she saw the _monster_ turn into her partner as she was stunned.

“Detective?”. Lucifer said softly.

“please say something, I know it’s a lot to take in……but I am still me.”

“It’s all true”. These were the only words which are able to come through Chloe’s mouth.

“You…are……the….. devil. you really have never lied to me.”

“Yes Detective as I told you earlier I have never lied to you and I will never lie you, ever”. _That is if ever get to talk to you._

_I was forged in bowels of hell to torture the guilty for all eternity.  
Maze oh God…..she is a demon and God…exists and he is Lucifer’s father.  
Heaven and hell truly exists……and maybe I will see my father again.<.i> Chloe smiled at the thought of meeting her father again. _Maybe he is seeing Trixie from up there, and maybe he proud of me, I have to ask Lucifer about that some times.  
Lucifer is really the devil, but the devil is supposed to be evil, Lucifer is far from evil. He is kind, funny, generous and times really adorable. Did I really just thing about the devil being aDoRaBle or maybe its just an act. HA! My mind is killing me.__

_After some silence Lucifer spoke again._

_“Judging about your expression you either realized about Maze or your Father and to answer those answers yes Maze really a demon and she will not hurt you or your spawn, she is quite a fond of the grumpy little urchin, and yes your father is indeed in heaven because in my time their I quite remember every sole name that has landed to hell and…….you will see him again I promise.”_

_“Wow”. Chloe started to tear up by the mention of her father. “Thanks you that”_

_“I am sure you have a lot of questions but it seems that you are taking it better than others so I ask you again Chloe”  
 _He barely mentions my name._  
“Do I _scare_ you?”  
Chloe thought about that a little, thinking back all the cases that she had done with him, palmetto and others came to her mind, how he always had her back and even saved her life more then she can think off so she answered without a second thought._

_“NO”. Chloe said looking straight in his eyes without flinging._

_“You….. you truly believe that, you truly are not afraid me. But I have to ask _WHY?_ ”_

_“Well there is no reason to be afraid. You tell me, why would I be afraid of my partner?”_

_“Where do I begin I am the devil, old scratch the most evil creature in history.” Lucifer said dryly._

_“As far I know you don’t lie, so you told me that you are none of that and they all have you gone wrong. You Lucifer Morningstar are a good man. You are just misunderstood”. Chloe said with a straight face._

_“You don’t know what I have done Detective, I am far for good” Lucifer said as pictures of Uriel’s bloody body comes to his mind._

_“You are right I don’t know completely but I know you, and you Lucifer Morningstar are far from evil and Yes I do have questions but that can wait right now I just want to go home and cuddle with my daughter.”_

_“Very well Detective but don’t speak to soon, you don’t know me as well you think. But on that note will it help if another human would talk to you, someone we both know?” Lucifer asked Chloe._

_“Who else knows?”_

_“My therapist Dr. Linda, she knows the truth for a while now, I already told her so if you want to speak to her she is available.”_

__The devil lives in LA, has a nightclub works with the police and apparently has a therapist. Oh the irony. I kissed the Devil. The devil was angry on my behalf. <.i>_ _

__“Yeah thanks she might help I may call her later, see you tomorrow?”_ _

__That took Lucifer by surprise. “You really want to be partners, don’t you want to wait until you get over the shock perhaps?”_ _

__“That won’t help and yes I still want to work with you as I told you, you are the best partner I have ever had plus it may be more prove that nothing is really changed.”_ _

__Lucifer looked a little hesitated but accepted that she is not going anywhere, but still she does not know about everything._ _

__After leaving the beach Chloe went to her home where she saw Maze and her daughter curled up together and half asleep, a horror movie was running on the TV._ _

___My Daughter has a demon forged in hell wrapped around her little fingers._ _ _

__Chloe snorted on that thought and covered both of them with a blanket and went to sleep._ _

__Despite her earlier revelation Chloe thought that she may have nightmares but she had none. The next day she was actually kind of excited to hear Lucifer’s story but to get a Raincheck she decided to tell Linda first, so she picked up her phone and texted Linda._ _

__Chloe:  
_Good morning Linda! Hopefully I am not disturbing you, but I just want to talk to you about, well you know him.__ _

__Linda:  
_Hello Chloe, yes I know yesterday Lucifer and talked a lot he is really worried about you that he might scare you away. I had to talk him down to do something stupid. Feel free to come to my office, my door is always open for you. And welcome to the Celestials are real club, god it’s good to talk to someone who also know.__ _

__Chloe:  
_Yeah me too actually are u busy right now, can I talk to you like right now._ _ _

__Linda:  
_Sure you are welcome I will be waiting for you.__ _

__Chloe:  
_OK see you soon__ _

__With that Chloe felt a lot more better, went to do her morning routine and went downstairs to see Maze playing with her knives and flinched._ _

__Maze of course noticed the flinch “Are you OK Decker?”_ _

__“Yeah…I am fine…”. Chloe replied in a hurry. _Too fast reply.__ _

__Maze again noticed and finally put the pieces together._ _

__“You know.” Maze said._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“That bastard! I told him to give me a heads up, so what do you want me to do Decker to move out, but you know that I won’t hurt you or the little one right.?”_ _

__“Yes I know that much Maze, I just need some time but I don’t want to move up its actually quite nice to leave home and not need to worry about a sitter or anything, Trixie loves and you moving out is the last thing I want.”_ _

__“Thanks Decker”. With that Chloe left with Trixie. She first dropped her daughter at school and went to see Linda._ _

__Lucifer was still a little worried about the Detective, despite the long talk with the good Doctor that she will come through, _bloody well hope so.__ _

__Lucifer decided to check the books at his club as he will probably do late to the precinct as he was giving the detective some space besides, she will be late anyways, as she decided to visit Linda._ _

__

__Chloe was sitting on the couch in front of her friend, _maybe more_ therapist who knew the true identity of her partner. _ _

__“Lucifer is the devil and he has been telling me the truth this whole time and I don’t know what to make of that.” Chloe started after a long silence._ _

__“Yes we both know that, how does it makes you feel? Are you scared of him?” the clever Doctor replied._ _

__“I mean I sort of always known that something was wrong with him, his mojo, supernatural strength, his charms etc., but I am not afraid of him, I have no reason to be.” Chloe answered._ _

__“So what has been bugging you since you have come here.?” Linda asked her._ _

__“I just can’t help but think that if he trusted me, and well we maybe sort of were becoming more then friends, why didn’t he just showed me in the first place.?”_ _

__“Well it’s a lot more complicated than that. You know when he first showed me, I didn’t take it too well, I mean Lucifer is the devil, angels, demons, it was just too much, and I avoided them both for weeks.”_ _

__“But you are fine now, so what changed?”_ _

__“Well Maze of all people, well of all demons gave me a much needed perspective. She never gave up on me, I put a lot of locks on my door she came through the window, I threw her out, she still came and called a friend and told me that they Are just what they told us to be. They never acted differently, they never pretended to be someone else. So I ask you again, what is bugging you?”_ _

__“It’s just why did I never believed him, I mean one time I shot him, by seeing just his reflection, and he bled so I just thought it was because of the lighting, but it was true, then I got his blood sample and his brother who is an angel apparently gave me this explanation with blood bags and bullet proof armor, that I didn’t buy it then I just threw the sample away, I mean God I am supposed to be a Detective for crying out loud, but no I decided against it!!”_ _

__“May be you were scared of what the outcome would be?”_ _

__“Maybe, I mean…. I am not scared of him when did he showed you?”_ _

__“Well his brother just died and he was just talking in his metaphors unfortunately I can’t tell you about his brother you have to ask him yourself so I demanded him to stop so he showed me and I got terrified”_ _

__Chloe’s eye widened when she heard about his brother, “I guess that makes sense he told me during a case that he broke you, he was realty worried about you.”_ _

__“Yes I just couldn’t stop talking about how is punished Hitler and about my uncle Edvin”. Linda replied with a grin._ _

__Chloe snorted in return._ _

__“So about your earlier problem, why do you think he did not show you the proof and why was he forcing you to test him blood.” Linda asked her again._ _

__Chloe gave it a thought and then answered._ _

__“I guess he was afraid of my reaction to him, maybe run away, but given the sudden change in our relationship…..” Chloe said with a noticeable blush creeping on her cheeks._ _

__“He told me that he felt like lying to keep me away from his truth so he decided to show me after disappearing after the case casually.”_ _

__“I saw that blush Chloe, so tell me does the revelation change how you feel about him?”_ _

___Damn she is good_ _ _

__“I mean I guess no, but I still need to talk to him about some stuff, and things will probably not go at the same pace, but I think that with a little short adjustment period time I will get used it.”_ _

__“Yes you are right.” Linda said with a smile that Chloe is almost through.  
After discussing some other stuff Chloe left her friend’s office now feeling a little more confident to confront Lucifer._ _

__

__After leaving Linda’s office she went to the precinct, learning that there were no new cases so she went to her desk and completed her paperwork and when it was time to leave she decided that after such long talk with Linda she really wanted to talk to Lucifer about some stuff, so she called him and told him that her conversation with Linda went well and she really needed to clear some things with him.  
They both decided to meet then and there at Lucifer’s penthouse, Chloe hung her phone and went to meet Lux to meet Lucifer._ _


	4. Chapter NO. 4: Confronting the Devil

When Lucifer got the text from Chloe that she will be over till 7 his heart did funny things to him. She did say that she talked to Linda and it helped so it has to be good _right._

He was a little scared that she would run away like everyone has or she may not want a romantic relation with him, but who can blame her because he is the devil after all. 

When Chloe came to Lux she parked at her usual spot beside Lucifer’s lovely Corvette. She went inside and smiled at the bouncer who smiled at her in return and went to the elevator. Her heart was beating really fast even though the conversation with Linda did help her a lot she did have a lot of questions for him that just needed to be answered.

_what is hell like?  
How do people land in hell?  
Do you judge them?  
What’s your role?  
Can you read minds?_  
These questions were all running through her mind when she was riding the elevator.

When the elevator door opened Lucifer was sitting on his couch with his drink in his hand he got up when he heard the elevator and greeted her.

“Detective! Right on time. Please make yourself comfortable.” As he smiled at her but the smiled didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi Lucifer.” Chloe said with her own version of a nervous smile.

“Would you like a drink?”. Lucifer asked as he got up to the bar to get himself a drink as he sure needed one judging where their conversation will go.

“No thank you I prefer to be sober to continue this conversation.”

“Very well”. Lucifer sighed and went to sit at the couch leaving some distance between him and Chloe.

“I presume you have questions.” Lucifer started after a uncomfortable silence.

“Yes I do have questions, a lot of them actually.”

“Well ask away Detective you know I am like an open book.”

“So, you are the Devil and you ruled hell and now you live here in LA owning a night club and being a consultant for the LAPD. Why did you leave hell?, I mean is it that supposed to be your job?”

“It was a job I was forced to do Detective. I didn’t want this.” Lucifer said doing a sign with his hands with a serious tone. “I didn’t want any of this. I just wanted to be my own man, and for that I was punished and shown how truly powerless I am. I left hell because I was sick and tired of playing in dear-old-dad’s plan. Besides I am retired.” Lucifer said dryly.

“So what about hell? I mean how do people end there? Do you choose them? Or can you send us to hell?” Chloe asked weakly.

“NO Detective.” Lucifer replied.

“I don’t have the power to send you or anyone to hell. You people choose where you go. If the person feels guilty of something in his life, then he will end up in hell and stuck there for all eternity. Hell is full of doors, in these room are doomed soles, who go through the thing they fell guiltiest for again and again. Funny thing is if a person can overcome his guilt the door is always open he can walk out of there and go to the Silver City, but I have not seen any one do that.”

Chloe frowned. “So you don’t send people to hell?” 

“No I most certainly don’t send people to hell. You people do the job for me”

“But what about sociopaths, or the people who don’t feel guilty for the terrible things they do? Where do they end up?”

“They end up in hell and their doors are locked and these are the peoples who are tortured by demons.”

_Ah…. right demons._

They both went into another silence, Lucifer was feeling the awkwardness and got up and went to get another drink. Chloe called and told him that she also needed one. After having the drink Chloe said again putting the glass down.

“Lucifer I have got a burning question for you that I just really wanted to ask you but the timing was just never right.” Chloe said.

“Ask away Detective.”

“Well on our first case when Jimmy shot you, you did not bleed and then when I shot you, you bled. Why is that?”

Lucifer knew this was coming he was ready for it so he told her.

“Ah… that I knew you would ask Detective, well it has something to do with you.”

“Me……h-how?”

“Well when you shot me, that was the first time ever bled, I actually have the bullet for safe keeping, it was after I met you, but then on the Dunlear case, his wife came up and shot me, and I survived.”

“You were shot there!!!!”. Chloe exclaimed not asking why does he has the bullet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Calm down Detective it would seem that I have some sort of a mortality glitch and somehow it has something to do with you.” Lucifer sighed.

“You make me vulnerable Detective. I don’t know how but you do. I found out and told you that you make me vulnerable.” Lucifer said.

“What???? How is that even possible……”Something clicked in her mind.

“That’s why you ghosted me for 3 weeks and were so weird and asked me to remove my shirt….” Tears were threatening through her eyes.

“Why did you come back? Why did you not run away?” 

“Well at first I did not know that it was you. When I found out, I did not want to leave you.”

His reply was shocking but Chloe knew the real reason

_Because he loves me and he doesn’t even know._

Then another thing struck in her mind, the airport hangar.

“Wait…….” Tears were coming from her eyes; she was sobbing openly. “You knew that following me would potentially kill you, but you didn’t care…….no wait you did die….” Chloe was now on the verge of crying.

“Well I couldn’t let him hurt you or the spawn Detective and yes I did die I went to hell and talked to father…..I offered him my services in return well………..for him to protect you.”

Chloe was beyond shock. How could anyone think him as anything but evil? He was the most amazing person she has ever met. He protected her, always had her back….. and died for her even. 

“You…..” she trailed off. “what did he asked you for return.?”

“Well Mom escaped hell so he asked me to get her back hell.”

“You have a mother?”

“yes I do have a mother, and she is right now in the body of the Charlotte Richards.”

“What? Well that explains a lot why she wanted me to call you a liar in front of the court. But when did that happen?”

“When we caught her the real Charlotte Richards died and is in either hell or heaven, as her body became vacant my mum came in and took it.”

After that they stayed on the couch and talked. Lucifer told her about Uriel, needless to say she was shocked was an understatement. But hugged him so hard that he might have chocked. They talked a little more, Chloe had a lot questions and Lucifer had given her all the answers. 

At the end of their conversation. Chloe felt much lighter. Now she knew everything, she knew that Lucifer never lied. She knew that the feelings for him did not change. 

Eventually Chloe went home and making him promise that he would come tomorrow to work. As he came downstairs to see her off, Chloe yet again surprised him by kissing him and telling him that everything is changed but this is not changed. 

Lucifer was surprised but said good night and kissed her again.

When Chloe went home she went to bed pretty fast after changing. She was lying in her bed and thinking about their conversation. She knew she found Lucifer attractive even when she thought that he was an asshole, but when she starting working with him she got to know the real him. The one who was buried deep down and was covered with his playboy armor. She also knew that Lucifer loved her, that’s why he stayed. She decided that she will tell him the truth about her feelings towards him and make him believe that she won’t run away.

She will not abandon him like everyone has. And will give him love that he deserved. With Lucifer’s shocked face and his voice picture in her mind she slept peacefully that night.

Tomorrow will be a good day.


	5. Chapter NO. 5: A Miracle Indeed

Lucifer and Chloe continued to work, as partners now at every aspect of life. They both were really happy. Lucifer still was insecure about some stuff but with the help of Chloe, her most of the time cuddling or just holding him drained all his tension away gave him much needed comfort. 

Two weeks after the revelation which more or less turned Chloe’s life upside down, she would say that her life was going really nicely. For the first time after her separation from Dan, she was genuinely happy. She told Lucifer too keep it discreet but word got around and now literally the whole precinct knew where and with whom she spent her nights with not they’d done the _nasty_ yet, but soon.

When Ella came in the know of their change in the relationship she immediately squealed into happiness and hugged both the partners and was happy as she won a lottery. Chloe was a little scared of Dan’s reaction but to her surprised he was happy and told it them long enough.

She knew that Dan was a little annoyed by Charlotte Richards sleeping with him and using him to get the information he needed. She also didn’t know how to tell that he actually slept with the _GODESS OF THE ALL CREATION._

When Chloe woke up, she saw Maze eating popcorn and enjoying her moaning in her dream where Lucifer had _fucking horns._ Maze told her to be impulsive and quote ‘instead of being you.’

So she did exactly that, well sort of but failed miserably. 

She did not know what she was thinking when she _spanked_ Lucifer’s butt and thought he was going to follow with an innuendo, but he didn’t. what was more embarrassing that when he sort made a comment of the dead poisoned college student, she forced _laughed_ in front of her colleagues.

Her dream really was all she could think of when they found a lead and went to the library, where she saw 2 college students making out.

She gave Lucifer a sign to join her but much to her surprised he refused. So they went to follow their lead.

Lucifer had no idea what has gotten into Chloe lately. He made a mental note to himself that he will ask Maze what is up with her. 

She spanked him, laughed with him while he commented on a dead guy. She even winked at him by mentioning _sex_ to him. Was she teasing or something, he thought she needed to take things slow. 

She even wanted to made out it him in between a case in a library. He told her that she was acting weird. 

“Detective What has gotten into you lately. Usually this where you tell me to focus. And yes of course I have made out in a library.”

“Right” _not the reaction I was expecting. But since when did he start avoiding sex? Is it me or…_

They worked through the case. They tracked down the professor and went to arrest him.

Unfortunately, he escaped and dropped the vile with poisonous gas and poisoned the room. Lucifer told Chloe to go after the processor, now that she knew that Lucifer was vulnerable in her vicinity so she ran after the processor, after the chase and some tackling, she felt a little pain in her lower abdomen but just brushed it off.

She cornered the processor but his sole was just too broken so he killed himself.

Chloe was still a little concerned about Lucifer.

_Did I go far away?_

_Is he OK?_

When she saw the two kids sitting on the bench and saw Lucifer smiling and coming down the stairs, she Immediately went and gave him a bone crushing hug.

When Lucifer saved those the two kids, he heard Chloe’s voice calling for him, so her ran down stairs and saw her worried sick. She immediately tackled him to a bone-crushing hug. 

“I am so glad you are Ok”. Chloe said in between her sobs as buried her head in to his warm comforting chest.

Lucifer was still a little overwhelmed by her reaction. He hugged her back and tried to comfort her. He still did not believe that he was lucky that he got someone pure beautiful as Chloe as his life partner who knowing the nature of him still was here hugging him.

After sometime Chloe spoke again still sobbing a little, “I don’t like it that I make you venerable, I don’t like it that you can get hurt, it just that….I..”. _say it_

“Detective”. Lucifer said as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

“I love you”. There she said it. “I don’t care that you are the Devil, it’s just you know that just by being near me you can be hurt but you are still here”

Lucifer was shocked his insecurity were still there, but there was a question that was still bugging him for the entire time so, he asked her.

“This is real isn’t it?”

Chloe just simply nodded.

“I Don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am going to cherish this moment…..  
I Love you too Det..Chloe.”

Her heart warmed when he used her name she leaned closer to kiss him properly. She did not think that she would have told Lucifer her feelings after the revelation to this quickly but losing him was just too much for her to handle. 

Lucifer got a text from Maze that she need to talk to him, so he excused her and promised her that she will come tonight to her house and they will celebrate their expressed feelings for each other. 

When Lucifer entered the small bar he had a huge smile on his face he saw Maze and his mother then he saw the picture…..

He saw the picture of Aminideal and Chloe’s mother. She was put in his path, she was a manipulation by his power. That explained why she did what she did and why she accepted him this quickly.

He bolted from there and went straight to Chloe. He barged himself in shouting and then he saw Chloe….. with a bloody nose………like the victims.

“It won’t stop.”


	6. Chapter NO. 6: A Good Day to Die

Lucifer was beyond furious at that point. What was the point of her life? To redeem the devil? No wonder that she reacted pretty well and not freak out after seeing his ugly bits.

Now he did not know what to do he was currently rushing Chloe to the hospital. What was the point of her life? Was she destined to die right now? Was poisoning a message from his dad. He did not know right now. 

They both went to the precinct where they called Ella and told her to look for answers. 

Lucifer confronted Amenadiel and by the looks of it, he knew that his brother was not lying. Lucifer knew he had to leave once he saved Chloe’s life but he also knew that he first had to talk to her.

He decided that once he fixed the Detective, he will leave town for a while but first he will have to tell Chloe about the whole Miracle thing. 

First thing first they needed to find the antidote and _fast._ The Detective had only 24 hours or so.

Unfortunately, luck has not been in their favor. Their lead failed and Chloe passed out. Lucifer had no choice to but take her to the hospital which left him to work with the Douche.

Dan and Lucifer went to a lead which only lead him with the ingredients and not the formula. Lucifer was losing hope. 

But as they say that inspiration hits from the least we expect. An argument with his mother gave him an idea of popping back to hell getting the formula and getting revived back to life by the good doctor. So he told Dan to gather the ingredients and promised him that he will get the formula.

Before dying and going to the place he hates the most he decided to check on Chloe first. She was fast asleep even though she was dying she looked really peaceful and beautiful. He knew that she was Dad’s creation but he still did not want to lose her. He knew once she is recovered, they needed to have a long talk.

Lucifer was just about to leave to leave her to peace when she opened her aqua-blue eyes.

“How long have you been staring me like some perv?”

That gained a giggle from Lucifer.

“Lucifer what’s wrong?”. Chloe said as she noticed Lucifer’s discomfort and worried face, she knew him to well.

“I am going to everything in my power to fix this. And after that I found out why yo..” Lucifer stoped himself as he did not want to give her any much tension. “ I want to talk to you about something.”

“OK and I know you will do everything in your power. I believe in you Lucifer I can always count on you.”

“Always.” As Lucifer said, he realized that he really did not want to leave her, so he decided once he told her, Chloe’s reaction will decide his next move.

Lucifer went and told Linda, Maze, Mum and Amenadiel his plan of killing himself.

His mother as expected left. Which left Linda, Maze and Amenadiel to help Lucifer.

Lucifer told Amenadiel to make sure that Chloe is not moved from her room as Linda, Maze and Lucifer went to the room directly underneath Chloe’s.

To everyone’s surprised Maze chickened out from killing Lucifer despite her clear wish to do the work for him, so Lucifer had to do it himself.

Once in hell Lucifer went to the professor’s hell loop and got the formula. On his way out of there he found a door open to the penthouse where he went with curiosity. 

There was his lost brother who he stared to apologize but he kept stabbing him again and again until his mother came. When she saw Uriel she confessed to have pushed Lucifer and Chloe for her own gain which made his gut wrench. He decided that he had to find a way to make his mother think that he is over with Chloe.

_Chloe.._

He remembered why he killed Uriel in the first place to protect Chloe which he has to do now. 

**One week later…..**

Chloe was on her way to Lux. She was fully healed Lucifer told her that he needed a little space after seeing her almost die she gladly gave him. He told her that he needed to tell her something important.

She was beyond exited to see him. She knew he would find the cure and he did, he did not disappoint. He saved her once again. She knew that it was time to take the second step. 

She knew Lucifer was not very good at emotions. But she also knew that he will do anything for her. Chloe still had no idea from where did he got the formula, but she will ask him and then she will give him the love he deserved. 

When she entered Lux, she did not expect to see that in front of her.

All of the furniture was covered in white sheets except the couch. Lucifer was nowhere to be found. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe called.

“Detective! So glad you could make it” Lucifer said as if they just having a normal meeting.

“Lucifer what is all this? Are you moving town on what?” Chloe said signaling around they penthouse.

“Ah Yes I am going to Vegas, I have a lot in my mind that I want to talk about.”

“Why are you going to Vegas?”

“I finally found out why my abilities don’t work on you Detective. Or why you make me venerable”

“Why? And is it that important that you have to skip town”

“Yes, I am going to Vegas to think and as a matter of fact it has to do with you”

“Me?” Chloe frowned.

“Yes, you.” Lucifer said as they both settled on the couch. After some time Lucifer spoke again.

“You are a miracle child.” Lucifer stated simply.

“OK. What does that supposed to mean?”

“35 years ago Father send Amenadiel to bless a couple. 2 weeks ago, Amenadiel met the mother again. The couple was your parents Detective. You are a miracle, Detective put in my path. That’s why you make me venerable and that’s why I need to stay away to think. I just don’t know what is real or not.”

“What does that mean? Is my life real? If…..Trixie would have not existed. Do I even have free will?” Chloe said with anger in her tone.

“Yes, you are human Detective so you do have free will. But I don’t want to be a part of his grand plan. And I don’t want you to be a part of his manipulation.”

“Lucifer if I have free will then my feelings are real for you. I told I love you and I will not abandon you like your family have.”

“It’s not that. It’s just. My mother has been pushing us together. She confessed when I went to he…” Lucifer stopped as he realized that he did not tell Chloe about that part of the story.

“When did you……never mind. How did you get the formula?”

Lucifer knew that this was coming and he knew that he needed to tell her the truth.

“I went to hell interrogated the professor, and….. got stuck in a hell loop. I was killing Uriel again and again and again when MUM came and reminded me that I killed him for you. Then she got stuck in her guilt and confessed that she wanted us to be together for her to go to the silver city.”

Chloe was overwhelmed….

_He went to hell…….. for me_

_He must really love me_

_He is the devil so it must be easy to go there right…._

“how did …y-you go to hell.”

“Oh that was easy I stopped my heart and Linda….”

“You died!!!!! AGAIN!!!!”

“Yes well Maze was going to do it but she chickened out at last moment so I did it myself.”

“That is not what I meant L-Lucifer you died for me and went to hell for me……. promise me you won’t do that again”

“What else was I supposed to do. You were dying in a hospital bed I told Amenadiel to make sure you are not moved then in the room directly underneath yours I killed my self and the good doctor brought me back. I am afraid I can’t promise you that Detective because I don’t lie, so if had to do it again I will do it in a heartbeat.”

“But you could have been stuck there forever…. Lucifer I really love you, so please believe me that my feelings are real. I mean you said it right that humans have free will right.”

“Yes….. well you do make a point but still it’s my father I don’t know what are his plans are.”

“Then we will figure them out together, so please don’t go.”

“Detective I still need some space so its best that I still go to Vegas.” A plan hits in Lucifer’s mind. 

“You know what let’s make it a deal. I am going to go to Vegas, you pretend to be miserable, in the mean time I will make a plan how to continue our relationship, but my mother and my brother should think that I am done with you.”

“Ok, I will trust you on this one, but promise me you will keep me updated on this plan of yours, you will text me every night so that we can handle this situation together. You are not alone in this Lucifer, you have me and I will not let you go through this alone, we are partners remember.”

Lucifer was stunned at Chloe’s speech. The fact that she was going through all of his family drama made him realize that his father may have put her in his path, but he has nothing to do with her feelings.

“You are a remarkable woman Detective, I love you and I promise you that I will find a way to get you through this drama once I am back, I am will keep in touch with you. You may only tell Maze about our plan, so that we could at least have back up”

“I love you too Lucifer, your father did not make me love you, you did.” As Lucifer and Chloe leaned back for their kiss, who knows when would they be able to do this again.

“You be careful OK.”

“I am not going to be mortal there, Detective. You also be careful don’t go without backup and don’t hesitate to call me whenever you need me.”

“Thank-you Lucifer, you should really get going. Operation how to trick the Goddess of All Creation.”

Lucifer giggled as he covered the last pieces of his furniture with white sheets, and made his way to the elevator with a Goodbye to Chloe.

Chloe stayed In his penthouse as no one will suspect her, as it would also feel like that she is just missing Lucifer.

Lucifer roars his corvette towards the Sin city

“Sin city here I come.”


	7. Chapter NO. 07: Devil in the Sin City

After Lucifer’s departure Chloe decided to stay at the penthouse. While she lied on his comfy bed, she thought how she have to fake her emotions when in reality she would be talking to Lucifer late night, guess finally those acting classes would pay off. Chloe drifted off to sleep, thinking about Lucifer and how her life changed after she met him. Just like her daughter said, she became way more fun after meeting Lucifer, like he was her missing piece, he completed her in every way.

Lucifer reached Las Vegas by mid night, he immediately got himself an expensive suite and texted Chloe that he is at the hotel. Lucifer was exhausted after a 4-hour drive, he went to bar downstairs and got himself a drink and then decided to retire.

The next Lucifer found a club which also had a singer, the name of the club was Fletcher. He went to the bar and got himself a drink. There he met with a singer who was getting her hand all over him. Lucifer politely declined, remembering Chloe, but Candy got what she wanted. She took his wallet and his ring.

Lucifer was impressed by her ability; he tipped the bartender and went to find her. Lucifer found her fighting with a middle-aged man who looked like he was demanding money from her. Lucifer decided not to intervene.

Candy went to her house and saw a man, the same who she robbed earlier sitting and waiting for her.

Lucifer took his ring back and told Candy to drop her act. Lucifer was also pretty deceived while he knew that Chloe did not lie when she told him that her feelings are real, but the fact that she is also one his father’s toy boiled his blood because Chloe deserved better than that.

Candy told Lucifer about Luwi Peghliani, the loan shark whom her father owed 300,000$.

“So, I told my story, why were you so deceived at the club?” Candy asked Lucifer.

“Well….. there is a woman, well a great woman actually. She is a detective for the LAPD, I work with her as a consultant. She is a remarkable woman, brave beautiful smart with notable instincts, she has a 8 year old year daughter who I also care about a lot, she is divorced. There was something about her that was different about her and it vexed me.” Lucifer said, remembering Chloe.

“She declined me, like my charms wouldn’t work on her. She is different from other women and trust me I have met a lot women in my life.”

“I liked her from the start, but she hated me. I helped her to solve the murder of one of my friends. That’s how we met; next I know I became her partner. At that time, she was going through separation from her douche ex, and well the department hated her for a case in which there was a corrupt cop, who was loved it the department, but turned out to be a dirty cop. I became her partner and we solve cases.” 

“Until recently we developed these feelings and turns out that they were mutual and we had a moment, we kissed and I told her about my not so great side, I thought she would run away but she didn’t, instead hugged me and kissed me and told me that she is sorry and she would never abandon me.” Lucifer smiled at the memory of Chloe’s lips on his.

Lucifer told Candy about how is father put Chloe in his path but Chloe’s feelings were real as she told him that he made her fall in love with him not his father. He told her about how his mother recently confessed that she was manipulating him and Chloe for her own good, and so for the sake of both of them, he had to leave with his mother thinking that he is pissed at his father. He also told her that Chloe and him are keeping the relationship a secret from his family.

“I get it. The part of your mother manipulating and your Dad putting the Detective in your path was fizzy but seems like you generally care about her.”

“I do I…. love her and she loves me but the family just keeps bugging us and I don’t want her to be involved in my family drama.”

“Do you ever ask yourself, how the hell did I end up here?”

“What? Eating mint ice-cream wrapped in a pink Snuggie.”

“Pink looks good on you.”

“You are a good liar, aren’t you?”

“I don’t lie.”

“Forgive me but you are a con-woman.”

“I am not a con-woman.” Candy hissed. “I am a singer, forced to do somethings that I am not proud of. But only to pay the depth of my father to save the club.”

“Drastic measures for the people we care about, now that I get it.”

“I might pretend to be a little less threatening but I don’t lie, call it bluffing totally different things.”

“Now that I do get.” Lucifer said with amusement.

This gave Lucifer an idea, he may have to approve with the Detective before but it might work.

“You know me and you are not totally different, I might have a solution for both of our problems.”

“And what is that.” Candy asked while sipping wine.

Lucifer while still wrapped in a snuggie, stood up went to his knees and said.

“Marry me.” Candy immediately spit out the wine in her mouth.

“I pay off your dept. if you don’t mind doing a little bluffing with me.”

“What are you talking about? And what will your Detective think?”

“I will tell the Detective about our plan, we just need Mum to see that I am not interested in Chloe and she would tell you the plan if she has one or she would break.”

“I will need a little more than that.” Candy asked and so Lucifer explained Candy his plan and told her that they would call Chloe tonight.

Chloe woke up in Lucifer’s bed, she already missed him but knew that she would have to make sad face for her missing partner. Guess these are the complications one has to face for loving the devil.

Chloe ate breakfast and then went to her apartment. As soon as she entered her house Maze waiting for her, on the couch.

“So, Did Lucifer tell you about your origin.”

“Yes, he did, and I somehow convinced him that my feelings are real, so we have not broken up.”

“Really. He really looked pissed when he saw the photo of your Mom and Amendiel. Where is he?”

“Lucifer and I decided to take a break, he went to Las Vegas to get fresh air. He told me that he will call me every night and until then I have to pretend that he just left. He said he would figure something out until then we would lay low specially in front of his brother and his mother.”

“So, you two love birds are laying low, wow he really does put you first, even with everything with his father.”

“Well yeah I got that, after he literally went to hell for me voluntarily again.”

“He did because he loves you Decker.”

“I know I love him too.”

After some uncomfortable silence Chloe excused herself and went to get ready to a very boring day. 

Maybe Lucifer finally was rubbing on her.

Without Lucifer to cheer up Chloe was sure that today was going to be a boring day. She just wished that there wouldn’t be a case so that she would be stuck with paperwork which even though Lucifer sometimes did stay to entertain her, never helped her to this day.

This was going to be a long boring day. Chloe couldn’t wait for the night, so that she could finally go to bed and talk to the love of her life and tell him about her uneventful day.

Chloe was sitting on desk as she was completing her paperwork because she didn’t have a case and with no Lucifer to distract, she could do the paperwork faster. She was lost in thoughts of her boyfriend when Dan came and called her but she was completely zoned out.

“Chloe!!” Dan called waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention but she was completely zoned out.

“Earth to a Chloe??” Dan said waving his hand.

“What??” Chloe snapped.

Dan frowned.

“Oh sorry mind was just somewhere else. What were you saying?”

“Where is Lucifer? Haven’t seen him all day? Usually around this time he would be hovering around you.”

By the mention of Lucifer her eyes immediately softened.

_Ok you got it play like your just recovered from a heart break. You got this Decker you are Penelope Decker's daughter you can do this. Never thought would say that._

“I went to his place, it was all covered with white sheets and had message that he is gone to Vegas he needs space after he saw almost die.”

“Don’t worry he will back. I saw how scared he was for you that he was going to lose you, I still don’t know where he got the formula but he did that’s all it matters.”

 _He got by dying and going to Hell_.

“Yeah he did and since when do you care about Lucifer? I mean you both kind a hate each other.” Chloe asked with amusement in her tone

“Well what can I say after the Perry case he kind a grew on me, he is not as bad as I thought he is a good man and since God knows where he got the formula I wanted to thank him for saving you….. again.”

“Well when he comes back you both can go and watch those movies you too like.”

“No way, you may like him that much to go and watch movies together but me and him we are not going to be on that level, but if he continues to save you and help you then who am I to stop.”

Chloe's heart wormed by Dan's speech even though he made a mistake he was letting her go. She decided that this would be the best time to tell him about her and Lucifer's relationship as they both were dating and we in love.

“Dan.” Chloe called.

“Yes.”

“There is something I want to tell you about Lucifer and mine relationship, after the Dean Cooper case, where I saved Lux, Lucifer asked me out on a date and since he is extremely bad at displaying human emotions he bailed after the trail he did everything to make things right, but failed. He testified but turned out that Charlotte was trying to hamulate Lucifer in front of the court by making me call Lucifer a liar.”

“Obviously I didn’t do it, after that I went to his penthouse we had a date and we… had a moment…… we kissed after that he opened up and told me everything about him, about his past and we confessed our feelings for each other so yes Dan we are dating and he left because of his mother and he wants to keep this a secret from his family so that once is has taken care of them we can make this public.”

Dan was not shocked when Chloe told him about her relationship with her eccentric partner. He was not even jealous; he was happy for her. Everyone knew that Lucifer liked his ex-wife but he also did not know how to be in a relationship but it looks like they were going great. Chloe was really happy and now he also knew that no matter what happens he can always count on Lucifer to protect Chloe and his daughter.

“About time. We all knew that it was going to happen at some point. It was clear as day that Lucifer liked you but, he wasn't sure about you. I am glad you are happy.”

Chloe was happy that Dan approved not that she needed his approval but it was good that he was happy for her.

“Thanks, but to be honest my feelings came to light when he came after me and Trixie when Malcom kidnapped her, he promised he would let me go alone but still followed me…… he was shot because of me almost died.” _did die_ she didn’t say that. 

“He saved me and Trixie so yeah I really love him he makes me happy and he is the best partner I have ever had. He doesn’t care what others think he believes in me, sure he teases me lot but mostly is innocent if anyone else would harass me he would probably scared the shit out of them If I don’t stop him.”

“I am glad he makes you happy.” This was the last think Dan said as he went back to work.

Rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Ella asking Chloe about Lucifer’s whereabouts, she told her that she went to the penthouse and saw all the furniture covered in the white sheets with a note from Lucifer telling her that he went to Vegas as he needed some space. Ella being Ella gave her a big famous Lopez hug and told her that he would be back.

She went to her house at 7, her daughter also asked her about Lucifer he told Trixie that he went out of town. She did her normal routine and went to bed around 10 and waited for Lucifer’s reply as she texted him that she was In bed and at home.

Chloe:  
_I am home and in bed you can call if you like. I told Dan about us he was surprisingly happy and when I told Ella that you needed space, she hugged me as expected._

_Lucifer immediately replied._

_Lucifer:  
_Hello Detective well the douche finally let you go, good for him well I am going to call, because I got a plan which might work with a new friend that I made.__

___Chloe:  
_Ok call me.__ _ _

___Lucifer dialed her number and she picked up._ _ _

___“Hello Detective. I trust your day went incredibly boring without me there to annoy you.”_ _ _

___Chloe amused and replied “Yes it was just paperwork today because someone likes to leave his partner with all the paperwork.”_ _ _

___“Well you know me Detective, now tell me how was your day?” Lucifer replied with a chuckle._ _ _

___Chloe told Lucifer about her boring day and her conversation with Dan and Ella._ _ _

___“So you told me that you have a new plan? What is it?”_ _ _

___“Well first I want you to meet my new friend that would be helping us out to lure out Mom and her plan for us, I am switching to video.”_ _ _

___Lucifer switches to Video and turns to Candy. Lucifer didn’t leave her house after their conversation as he wanted Chloe to meet Candy and explain her his plan._ _ _

___“Detective meet Cadence Fletcher, Candy this is Detective Chloe Decker, my partner at work and in life.”_ _ _

___“Hello Chloe, Lucifer told me a lot about you I can’t wait to meet you in LA” Candy introduced herself._ _ _

___“Hello Candy.” Chloe replied not sure what to think about Lucifer’s _friend.__ _ _

___“Right well here is the plan Detective, since My Mom still thinks that I am over you and I think of you as a manipulation from dear old dad she might feel sorry if I start a new relationship for let’s say I dump you and het married to a stripper/exotic dancer which would lure out mom and she would then tell Candy her plans or would feel bad for me.”_ _ _

___“Wait a minute how is you getting married is going to help us?”_ _ _

___“Well she would think that we can’t be together you would act all moody, maybe temporarily fire me, I would still help you off course but after that we can continue our relationship. Candy here is a very talented con-woman she would act as a bimbo and would confuse Mum and then Candy could return home.”_ _ _

___“Right and what would Candy get out of this.”_ _ _

___“Well Candy’s father owed a load shark a lot of money so I would pay that and Candy would help us.”_ _ _

___After some convincing Chloe finally agreed to Lucifer’s plan and Lucifer told her that he would come after 2 weeks and would barge in the precinct with Candy by his arm, surprising everyone and flushing out his mother._ _ _

___Chloe reluctantly agreed to Lucifer’s plan, but the worst part was that she would have to wait for 2 whole weeks without Lucifer. She would probably get cases sometime but guess this is a price you pay when you love a member of the world’s most dysfunctional family._ _ _

___Lucifer promised Chloe to update her every day off work hours. Candy and Lucifer went to get married, Lucifer payed the money to the loan shark._ _ _

___Now they had to wait for two weeks._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be uploaded on saturday!


	8. Chapter NO. 08: Return to the City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to LA with Candy. Charlotte tells Lucifer about the flaming sword.

Lucifer returned to LA after two weeks prior telling Chloe his plan. He regularly updated Chloe by text of his progress of the marriage, his deal with Candy among other things. 

Chloe was excited for Lucifer’s return and when he told her that he would return on the following Monday, she was beyond excited to finally reunite with the love of her life who was as crazy as it sounded, was the Devil. During the two weeks Chloe’s life was not that exciting. Dan replaced Lucifer as her temporarily partner. Ella always asked her questions for which she had to lie to her, it was not exciting without her irritating eccentric partner to annoy her but she somehow survived. 

Chloe and Dan where at the crime scene as casually Dan asked Chloe about Lucifer.

“Still no sign of Lucifer?”

“He said that he was going to return soon.” Chloe said casually. She had previously told Dan that she loved Lucifer, but he needed some space seeing her almost dying.

_He is gone and today he is going to come back married to take his mother’s eye off me to protect me because that’s what he does. I am not lying completely his place is completely packed._

Ella gave Chloe and Dan the briefing of the case. 

Dan Chloe and Ella were at the precinct. Dan was telling Chloe about the victim’s ex-wife but Chloe’s mind was completely towards Lucifer.

_What’s taking him so long he said he would be here by now. ___

__“Detective!”_ _

___Speak of the devil._ _ _

__Lucifer barges in the precinct as if he owns the place and Chloe tries to ignore the smile that was threatening her face but after a small smile giving him that she is indeed glad to see him she made a serious face._ _

__“You are OK.”_ _

__“Of course, I am OK don’t be silly.” Lucifer replies as he chuckles._ _

__“Lucifer I was really really worried abou…”_ _

__“Shh hold that that thought I have news.”_ _

__“Wow.” Chloe says nervously._ _

__“You went AWOL for two weeks and you just show up and have the nerve to shush me.”_ _

__“Yeah man you have go some serious explanation to do.” Dan interrupted._ _

__“Yes, I know that Daniel should we just sit down and chat about it.”_ _

__“No, I am dying to know where have you been for two weeks.”_ _

__“Lucifer.” Says Candy as she enters the precinct._ _

___Here we go._ _ _

__Lucifer introduces Candy to the precinct Chloe tries to stay shocked. After the introduction all of the precinct gave Lucifer weird eyes, as Chloe takes Lucifer to the interrogation room, leaving Candy in the middle of the precinct._ _

__“Do you think they buy it?” Chloe asked as they both enter the interrogation room._ _

__“Yes I think they did but the main person is my Mum so I think I will go to Lux meet her, Candy knows what to do with her, meanwhile I think I would find another way to help you with this case and its best if it looks like I am fired and you are angry.”_ _

__“Yeah I think it a good idea, so meet your Mom and be careful OK.” Chloe says briefly touching his arm._ _

__“Off course Detective.” Lucifer replies with a smile and exits the room with a hurt face on his face and takes Candy to Lux._ _

__Chloe really wanted to kiss Lucifer as he smiled and left the room, but circumstances again did not allow her._ _

__Lucifer decides to see Linda first then go and meet his unfortunate excuse of a brother and mother._ _

__“I haven’t seen you Lucifer in a while. I know that you have been through hell, I suppose we can discuss that another time.”_ _

__“I know that we have a lot to catch up Doctor but let me stop you there that Candy and I are married but not really, well we are married but it’s just a part of a deal.”_ _

__“I don’t understand, you were really angry when you left the hospital.”_ _

__“Yes, I thought that the Detective did not have control on my feelings and I had a completely different plan, I would have come with Candy lure out Mom and then she would have left. But when I told the Detective about her origin, she managed to convince me that her feelings are real to her and my father may have made it possible for her to exist but her feelings are real. Candy is here to just spend some time with Mom and find out what is she planning.”_ _

__“That is a lot to process. Tell me how this plan came to act and since when were you planning.”_ _

__So Lucifer told Linda about how he called Chloe before leaving and how she convinced him about her feelings and how he met Candy and how him Chloe and Candy planned to work together and this all a drama to lure out his mother and give her red light that Lucifer is done with her manipulation and he is going to do what his heart suggest to hell his Dad’s plan, he just wants to be with Chloe and be happy._ _

__After meeting Linda Lucifer and Candy went to Lux and met Lucifer’s Mom. They exited the elevator and found Lucifer’s mother waiting for them._ _

__“So, it’s true. You re back.”_ _

__“Hello to you too Mom invading my privacy again I see.”_ _

__“Where were you, at least you could have called.”_ _

__“Didn’t have the time to do so. Mom meet Candy Morningstar my wife. I am sorry we didn’t invite you to our wedding we just decided no enemies.”_ _

__Candy and Charlotte went to shopping and Lucifer decided to update Chloe._ _

__Lucifer:  
 _Candy and Mom are off to having some girl time, I think Candy can find out if she is up to something or not.__ _

__Chloe:  
_That’s good the faster this is over the faster you could come home.__ _

__Lucifer chuckled with Chloe’s reply and told her that it would be over tonight._ _

__Amenadiel showed up at Lux just as Lucifer stood up to see Dan and ask him about the case._ _

__“You told me to watch over Chloe and I did like an idiot, see I thought that she something meant to you.”_ _

__“Calm down brother, her safety does matter to me a lot and I told you to watch over her because I wanted her away from mother.”_ _

__“What is Candy all about then?”_ _

__“I married Candy to protect Chloe from me!! And from Mom so that she could move away from her. I am done brother, no more manipulations from her. I am just going to do what pleases me and what is best for Chloe. Now I don’t have time for family reunion I have to go find Daniel and help her with this case because no matter what I am still her partner.” Lucifer left his brother to talk to Dan._ _

__Lucifer meets Dan at the marriage counselor, as he followed Dan. Dan being a cop stopped him Lucifer asked him to help him help Chloe for the case. Dan gave Chloe’s location where she was going to find their suspect._ _

__Meanwhile Candy went with Charlotte to find out what was her end game. The more time she spent with Lucifer’s mother the more she realized that Lucifer’s mom was suspicious about their own plans for them. Candy played her role not understanding Lucifer’s family completely, but she did what Lucifer asked her to._ _

__Lucifer found out about Marla so he decided to play his own game and take two birds down with one stone. Lucifer went to the stage and immediately noticed Chloe, he gave her one of his charming smiles, but Chloe gestured him to leave the stage._ _

__After Lucifer’s text Chloe went with the case without Lucifer as she would have done without him. She found out about Marla and went to a local consort; there she saw none other than her former not so former partner on the stage._ _

__“Ladies and gentleman Lucifer Morningstar.” The announcer announced, as Lucifer’s eyes immediately met Chloe’s blue eyes._ _

__“Hello Los Angeles! Today I want to play something special, to a woman who is here and I want to prove that no matter the circumstances she will always be special to me.” Lucifer said eying Chloe._ _

__Chloe had no idea what was going on, until Lucifer started singing._ _

__“Rock a sweet 90s jam.”_ _

___“DO you feel my heart beating?”_ _ _

___“Do you understand?”_ _ _

___“Do you feel the same?”_ _ _

__Chloe had no idea what was Lucifer up to but the way his eyes were locked towards hers she knew that he was singing for her. Maybe to ease her that everything would be fine, if that was the case no matter how annoying he was right now Chloe couldn’t help but blush. Her cheeks turned pinkish red as her daughter once noticed._ _

___“Am I only dreaming?”_ _ _

___“is this burning”_ _ _

___“An eternal Flame? ”_ _ _

___“Say my name”_ _ _

___“The sun shines through the rain”_ _ _

___“My whole life so lonely”_ _ _

___“you come an ease the pain”_ _ _

___“I don’t want to lose this feeling”_ _ _

__It was definitely clear as day that he was singing for her. She couldn’t believe that in the middle of the case which was meant to be solve by her without her partner, Lucifer again manage to surprise her by singing a song in front of a live crowd because he knew that she was no liking that they had to keep their relationship a secret._ _

__She was again surprised when he called Marla clearly as the person, he was singing for even though his eyes never left hers._ _

__After she arrested Marla Chloe pulled Lucifer aside._ _

__“What was that?” Chloe asked._ _

__“I meant every word Detective. I went to Daniel, he told me you were here so I decided why not kill 2 birds with 1 stone. I know that you hate the situation that we are in with my mother, so I wanted to make sure that, we are going to be ok. I don’t want to go back, despite the circumstances we are put in, we will come through Detective.”_ _

__Chloe was lost in words. She didn’t know how to response even though she supposedly kicked him out of this case but he still managed to help her, also doing something special for her in the same time._ _

__“Thanks.” Chloe said blushing._ _

__“We have a lot to talk about once this all is over.”_ _

__Chloe went to the precinct and told Lucifer that he should also come back to the precinct._ _

__After Chloe left Lucifer phoned Candy to get update on the situation. She told him that she is back in the penthouse. Lucifer went to the precinct._ _

__Chloe asked Dan why did he tell Lucifer about her location, he simply answered that he wanted to make things right that’s why he helped Lucifer, to make things right._ _

__After they interrogated Marla, they found out about the real the killer. Dan told Chloe to go with Lucifer and she went as she did need to talk to him, plus they would be alone._ _

__Chloe and Lucifer were on their way to their suspect’s house. They were sitting in silence until Chloe spoke up._ _

__“So how are things with Candy and your mother.”_ _

__“I really don’t know what to feel, to be relieved or terrified for the fact that Mum hasn’t plan anything. She was more interested in mine and Candy’s plans. She thinks that I am planning something, Amenadiel thinks I should apologize to her and thank her for what she did for you, but I can’t.”_ _

__“What do you mean you can’t.” Chloe asked._ _

__“She has manipulated me before; she is the best manipulator out there. I just don’t know that I should forgive her but she would again find my weakness and exploit or she is genuinely upset. I mean Dad manipulated me, but Mum. She made sure that I would fall for that, she made sure that I would fall for whatever plan she has.”_ _

__“Maybe she is changed. I think you should at least talk to her.” Chloe answered him._ _

__“I will talk to her. You know Detective if it wasn’t for you, I probably would have betrayed your trust as well.”_ _

__“What do you mean.”_ _

__“I mean I thought you were manipulated by my father so I was going to leave you. But you made me believe that your feelings are real as all humans have free will.”_ _

__“Off course my feelings are real Lucifer. When I first met you, I thought you were just a playboy who just wants to sleep with me. I hated you. You were infuriating, inappropriate, I mean I found you repulsive like on a chemical level. But then I got to know you, you became my partner. You always had my back, you supported me without a question. Barely even minutes after we met you told me to trust my instincts, no one ever believed me, but you did. You always believed in me. Thank-you.”_ _

__They both remained silent. They reached for their suspect’s house. He tried to choke Lucifer with a wire from behind. Lucifer just said._ _

__“I trust you detective, so please shoot.”_ _

__Chloe took the shot and surely, she hit the now the suspect now confirmed murderer._ _

__To sell the Candy and Lucifer story even more Candy came to check on Lucifer and hugged him. When Lucifer went to give his statement Candy went to Chloe and took her to a side._ _

__“Hey can I talk to you for a moment.”_ _

__“Sure.” Chloe replied._ _

__“I just wanted to meet the infamous Chloe Decker who stole LA’s most notorious playboy’s heart.”_ _

__Chloe snorted._ _

__“He really does care about you a lot. When I was with him, the only thing he could talk about was you Detective this, Detective that. Detective loves that. He told me that he just wants to do right by you.”_ _

__“I know. I mean, he can go from ditching me on a date to literally standing up for me in front of the courtroom. It scares me sometimes that how much power I have over him.” _Over the freaking DEVIL_._ _

__“Well it looks like you two are just meant for each other.” Candy replied casually._ _

___Oh you have no idea._ _ _

__Lucifer came and took Candy and told Chloe that he would come to her house after he sees off Candy and meet his mother._ _

__Lucifer was outside Lux giving his goodbyes to Candy._ _

__“I get it that you wanted me to con your mother, but what is going on with you and the Detective, I wouldn’t screw that up.”_ _

__Lucifer snorted._ _

__“I am trying not to.” Candy left and Lucifer went to see his mother at the law firm._ _

__Lucifer enters his mother’s office and sees her writing something. He doesn’t bother to ask what is she working on._ _

__“Amenadiel seems to think that I owe you a chat. So, I’ll start by telling that I don’t forgive you.”_ _

__“I deserve that.” Charlotte replied._ _

__“Hmm. However, you did make quite a sacrifice for me. Despite your callous manipulations, maybe you were well-intentioned somewhere, deep, deep down.”_ _

__Lucifer sighs._ _

__“Perhaps that counts for something.”_ _

__“I am glad you think so, son.” Charlotte replies a little too happily._ _

__“Well glad we sort that out, see you in a millennium.” Lucifer replies and turns to towards the exit._ _

__“Lucifer wait!” Charlotte calls her son. Lucifer smiles as he had his mother exactly where he wanted._ _

__“I appreciate your honesty and now I’d like to be honest with you.”_ _

__Charlotte tells Lucifer about Azreal’s blade being the flaming sword and how it could cut through the gates of literally anything. Lucifer tells his mother that he would think about it._ _

__After seeing his mother Lucifer decides that its best that he would update Chloe about the whole situation._ _

__Lucifer messages Chloe that he would be there in a jiffy._ _

__After seeing off Lucifer and Candy, Chloe went to the precinct and finished the arrest report. Since Dan had Trixie tonight, she really hoped that Lucifer would be finished talking to his mother by the time she got home._ _

__Chloe went home, an immediately got the message from Lucifer that he would be there soon. He wanted to talk to her about something._ _

___Probably about the stuff he talked to his mother._ _ _

__Chloe immediately felt nervous._ _

___Why am I nervous? It’s not like he is coming for the first time. ____ _

____During these two weeks Chloe missed Lucifer a lot. He always made her laugh with his puns and whatnots. She was nervous because they were going to be alone in her house after 2 weeks of separation due to celestial nonsense._ _ _ _

____Will he spend the night together?_ _ _ _

____She was alone as her daughter was with her father for the week. Suddenly he fantasy was interrupted by the knock of the door._ _ _ _

____Chloe got up and went to the door and sure enough was greeted by her partner in crime whom she missed so much._ _ _ _

____But Lucifer had a distressed expression on his face._ _ _ _

____“Hello Detective.” Lucifer greeted Chloe._ _ _ _

____“Since when did Lucifer Morningstar knock the door?” Chloe asked in an amusement tone._ _ _ _

____Lucifer chuckled, “Since a naughty little blond Detective stole the Devil’s heart.”_ _ _ _

____Chloe chuckled at his answer and immediately came closer and kissed him and boy did she missed kissing him. She let him in after the kiss. Lucifer made himself comfortable, by taking off his suite jacket and shows. Chloe went and brought some wine and two glasses._ _ _ _

____They both settled comfortably on the couch._ _ _ _

____“So how did thinks go with your mother?” Chloe asked._ _ _ _

____“She told me what were her intensions. She wants to go back to heaven and reunite with the family. She pushed me and you because she taught you were the key but clearly, she was wrong, so. Do you remember the bizarre case in which me and Miss Lopez worked together and you found me and her hugging in my penthouse and where you clearly were jealous but was trying not show it.”_ _ _ _

____Chloe snorted at his comment._ _ _ _

____“Yes, the one where we still couldn’t find the murder weapon.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes……. About that, I have the murder weapon.” Lucifer replied._ _ _ _

____“What!? Why didn’t you tell me?”_ _ _ _

____“Relax Detective. That blade is my sister Azreal’s, she is the angel of death. It was brought here by Uriel and well you know what happened to him. I buried the blade with his body, my mother drew a map to the grave from RaW, she wanted humans to find it. The Blade in human’s hand is very dangerous it thrives to be feuded, it whispers in their ears and makes a small brief into a reason to kill. I wanted Miss Lopez’s help to check the grave that’s why I could pin point Dunkin Watts. The blade was actually held by your ex, he tried smite me from the existence as the person killed by that blade is just erased from existence, no hell or heaven just gone.”_ _ _ _

____“What!?” Chloe couldn’t believe it. “Dan tried to kill you.”_ _ _ _

____“Relax Detective, he had inner strength which I didn’t know he had in him. He was overcome the blade’s pull. I kept is for safe keeping, away from my Mom. It appears so that, that blade is the flaming sword.”_ _ _ _

____“The what now?”_ _ _ _

____“The flaming sword. It’s a weapon that could cut through anything, including the gates of heaven. Only I The LIGHTBRINGER can ignite it.”_ _ _ _

____“Wow.” Chloe said with awe._ _ _ _

____“Mum wants to go to heaven. I don’t. This is my home Chloe, y-you are my home.”_ _ _ _

____“But what about your family?”_ _ _ _

____“NO! I rather be with you then go back to those featured pricks. I plan to ignite the flaming sword, but I will just kick Mom into heaven and slam the gates behind her.”_ _ _ _

____“Lucifer there may be another answer to this. I mean to let God and his ex, fight seems not so good for humanity.”_ _ _ _

____“What are you suggesting Detective?”_ _ _ _

____“You said that it could cut through anything, then why not just make another universe for your Mom, I mean is it possible.”_ _ _ _

____“It might be possible Detective. But I just wanted to tell you about this, right now I want to make up for all the time we lost during the last 2 weeks. I mean if you still want to.”_ _ _ _

____Chloe snorted, and brought his face to hers and kissed him like never before._ _ _ _

____They both made sweet passionate love all night taking time and enjoying the new formed intimacy._ _ _ _

____They slept in each other’s arms peacefully._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO thats the chapter. Now the ending might be cheesy, who am I kidding it is cheesy but it is what it is.
> 
> see you next week, next chapter is named the flaming sword.


	9. Chapter NO. 09: The Flaming sword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to ignite the flaming sword.

Lucifer woke up before Chloe, he went downstairs to start making breakfast for Chloe and himself. He glanced at her sleeping form, she looked really peaceful in her sleep and beautiful in his eyes. He smiled and went downstairs.

As he was making breakfast, someone knocked the door, he went to open it and was greeted with a small burst of energy, Trixie and her father Dan.

“Lucifer!!!!!” Trixie shouted across the room and hugged Lucifer.

“Ah…. Hello small human.” Lucifer replied while awkwardly patting her head.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Dan.

“Shh…. The Detective is still asleep.” Lucifer hissed. 

“Did Mommy and you have a sleep over.?” Trixie asked innocently.

Lucifer smiled at the 8-year-old, “We most certainly did.”

Dan was surprised. As he was going to reply, Trixie beat him to it. “Cool.”

“Monkey why don’t you go to your room and get your stuff.”

Trixie groaned but still went to her room.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were married.”

“Well it’s a little complicated than that. You see Daniel my Mom tried to blow up Chloe.”

“What!!”

“Easy there, she is all taken care off. She wanted me to go home with her but I told her that this is my home, LA is my home. She taught that Chloe was stopping me to go home with them and she wasn’t wrong, Chloe…….s-she is my home. I love her. So we decided that I should run away. There I met Candy, while the marriage was real, but me and her were not it was just a part of deal. Chloe knew about that. So I came with Candy, I threw my Mom off guard now she will not go after Chloe, if she does then she knows what will happen to her. Chloe and I were dating before 2 weeks before she was poisoned.”

Dan was shocked when Lucifer confessed his feelings towards his ex-wife. He knew that Lucifer liked her, but he would have never imagined that he would leave his one-night stands for Chloe.

“Wow……. I mean I am happy for you man. I just never thought that you would leave your one-night stands for one woman.”

Lucifer’s expressions softened, “Yes well neither did I. But Chloe is worth it. I never thought that I was capable of love until Chloe.” 

Chloe woke up with the sound of the door opening. She noticed that her bed was empty, she knew that Lucifer would have gone downstairs to cook breakfast for them because that man or Devil could cook. 

She remembered her last night with Lucifer, it was perfect. Lucifer was perfect. She heard Dan’s voice from downstairs.

_What is he doing here?_

She quickly slipped into her PJs and went down. She was on the stairs when she heard Lucifer telling Dan those three words. She froze. Then she heard Lucifer telling Dan how she is worth everything. How she is his home. 

Lucifer’s expressions softened, “Yes well neither did I. But Chloe is worth it. I never thought that I was capable of love until Chloe.” 

Chloe chose the exact moment to prove her presence. She immediately went to Lucifer’s side and his arm automatically came around her shoulders. 

“Hi.” Chloe said to Lucifer and Dan.

“Good morning Detective. Hope you slept well.” Lucifer said brining his head down to give her a morning kiss. Chloe didn’t even care that Dan was standing in front of them, shifting uncomfortably.

“Hello Dan what are you doing here?”

If something was in Dan’s mind about Lucifer and Chloe being a couple or the whole Candy fiasco, Dan chose not to say.

“Trixie forgot some of her books, so I got her early.”

“Where is Trixie?”

“She is in her room.” Dan replied.

“I also came to tell you both, that there is a case. A teacher died, the school is really fancy and private. I mean the school is different like the teachers think that they could help the kids to control their emotions.” Dan snorted.

Lucifer however was not amused. He was thinking about it. Dan went to the precinct. Lucifer and Chloe ate the breakfast which was as usual phenomenal. 

“Do you want to go to the precinct together or separate.” Chloe asked.

“I want to go to Lux to get my clothes changed also I have to check the Azreal’s blade.” 

Chloe agreed. Lucifer went to Lux. 

Lucifer went to Lux and checked the blade, it was still there but his mother and brother said that he should have some control on his emotions. Then it hit him, the case but he decided against it and went to see Doctor Linda as she was a pro and could help him.

Unfortunately, Linda told him that emotions can’t be controlled. So he and Chloe went to the crime scene. They interrogated the principle, which again fascinated Lucifer, but Chloe has had enough.

“Lucifer why are you so inline of controlling your emotions.” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighed “Well Detective it has come to my knowledge that I have to control my emotions to make the sword work and they might have a way to do so.”

“Lucifer emotions can’t be controlled; we feel them not control them. We can channel them but still we can’t control how we feel.”

Chloe and Lucifer went to different ways after that. Lucifer went to Lux where his Mum again hired 3 blonds to sleep with him which declined telling that he is married and committed, which was true as he was married to Candy and committed to Chloe at the same time. His mother however gave him a ‘inspiration’ as people like to call it. He just had to get a child to the school, and the only child that trusted him enough was Beatrice.

Lucifer went to Chloe’s house and just went inside like he owned the place. Like always he again scared Chloe to death just like the first time he broke into her house when he made breakfast for her the day, she shot him.

Chloe was in the kitchen when Lucifer entered her house. She turned around and saw Lucifer casually standing there. 

“I am going to hand a bell around your bell around your neck at some point.” Chloe said to Lucifer exalting heavily.

“Oh, a bit of foreplay, I approve but I have some pressing matters to attend.”

“Yeah I am sure you do.” Chloe gave Lucifer the briefing of the case.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Chloe asked.

“Can’t a man visit his partner at any time?” Lucifer said with an amusement tone.

Chloe sighed knew that she can’t win this fight. “So how are your emotional controlling shenanigans going?”

“Right I am still nowhere close to controlling my emotions.” Lucifer said.

“That’s right because one can’t control their emotions.” Lucifer sighs at Chloe’s reply.

“Trixie why are you still in your PJs, you are going to miss your bus and I can’t drop you to school today.”

“Hold on.” Chloe and her daughter both look at Lucifer.

“Why don’t you go and check the donation thingy and I can take little urchin to school.”

“Really?” Chloe asked Lucifer still in disbelieve that her…… boyfriend? Man she loves the most?? Partner….. right partner would take her daughter to school. Perhaps he just wants to spend time with her and get used to her.

“Are you Ok with that monkey?” Chloe asked her daughter.

Trixie immediately nodded in excitement as Lucifer was one of her favorite people because of course he his. Chloe took Lucifer’s hand and took him aside after telling her daughter to go and change. She kissed him and said.

“I love you; you know that right.”

“And I, you Detective.” Lucifer said smiling. Chloe gave him a reassuring smile and went to the station to take Dan.

“Uh… hello child.” Lucifer said as he entered Trixie’s room. He wasn’t sure how to take her to the school.

“Hi Lucifer!” Trixie said with enthusiasm. 

“Are you going to take me to school?” Trixie asked innocently.

“About that. I want to ask you a favor.” Lucifer said.

“What is it?”

“Well….. you see there is this school in which teachers say that we can control out emotions and I need to control my emotions to…… do something and since you are a small human, you can go as my…. Daughter and take the class with me. What do you say?”

Trixie thought for a moment and said, “What’s in it for me?”

Lucifer sighed, “What do you want child? Anything or I would just owe you a favor.”

“I want you to give me driving lessons, in _your_ car.” Trixie said.

“What? You are not even tall or old enough to drive a car.”

“It’s that or the deal Is off.” Trixie said flatly.

“Uh… very child you got yourself a deal. Now go on and get ready.” 

Trixie excitedly went to change and pack her bag. After she got ready Lucifer picked her up and placed her on the front seat. On the way Trixie asked Lucifer a lot of questions about the car and about his relationship with her mommy, he only said that he and her mother don’t kiss and tell. 

Trixie and Lucifer met Mr. Taylor at the entrance of the school. When Trixie introduced herself to the PE as ‘Trixie Morningstar’ Lucifer just looked at her with amusement. The PE teacher took them to the class of Miss Madison. 

Along the way Trixie held Lucifer’s hand with Lucifer constantly trying get her hand off of his. He asked her why she just told him that if he wants to sell this then he has to go with the plan, Lucifer sighed and kept hold of the child hand.

“But the good news is that that bad feelings can be harnessed to do goo actions.” Miss Madison was giving her class about emotions. 

“Would anyone else like to try?” the teacher asked the students.

Lucifer raised his hand.

“Would any of the children like to try?”

“Uh….” Lucifer sighed.

“For a progressive school its rather ageist.” Lucifer said clearly towards Trixie, as he raised Trixie’s hand.

“Trixie.” The teacher noted.

“Do you have feelings you want to use?”

“I know it’s your only first time but…..”  
*******************************************************************

Chloe was with Dan at the principal’s office. She was asking him about the money that was deposited by a couple, who were the lead suspects. The principal confessed that he took the money and started crying. 

Mr. Taylor came as he heard voice of someone crying. Chloe introduced herself to the PE teacher.

“Oh... you are Trixie’s cop-mom are you? That’s a great kid you got there.” Mr. Taylor complimented Chloe’s daughter.

“Yeah. H-how do you know my daughter?”

“Oh, she is in Madison’s class right now. Her father brought her in.”

“Oh uh… I am pretty sure he didn’t” Dan scoffed.

“Uh, can you finish getting the statement, please, and I’ll see whatever the hell Lucifer is doing.” Chloe said to Dan.

_I swear I am going to shoot his other lag and not leave the hospital until the bullet is removed. But then would hug him and kiss him and tell him not to do that or whatever he has done again…._

Chloe was lost in her thoughts about her Devil, when she entered Ms. Madison’s class.  
*******************************************************************

“I feel sad.” Said Trixie after the teacher asks about her feelings. Chloe entered the class and saw Trixie speaking about her feelings and decided not to intervene.

“Ok, Why?” asked the teacher.

“My mommy almost did. Her job is scary. But she has helped so many people with their problems. I don’t want her to worry about mine. So we just pretend that we are ok.”

Chloe started to tear up with her daughter’s words.

“Well. Welcome to the club of parental deceit child. It’s a lonely place, but uh, that’s the price of being clever.”

Chloe smiled at her boyfriend’s comment.

_Gosh! I can’t even stay mad at him for too long._

“OK. How does control that juvenile angst usefully?” asked Lucifer.

“Trixie can channel her strong feelings for something productive.”

“OK. Go on.” Said Lucifer giving the teacher to continue her lecture.

“For example…… she can write a poem.”

_Sure. Let’s use all of our angst and turn it into a poem._ Chloe thought sighing.

“A poem? I came here to learn how to emotions into energy not become Dr. Seuss.”

“Well creative energy is energy.”

“Oh, come on, if wanted to attend an art class, I would at least have the sense to take one with a nude model. Oh wait.” Said Lucifer.

“I would take it with my partner, as she is the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life.” Lucifer said thinking about Chloe as he brings his both hands to his lap.

Chloe tried really hard not to think too hard about but failed and she still blushed.

_He is still thinking about me….. he thinks that I am the most beautiful women and he met a lot of women….. no BAD DECKER stop thinking about your partner, you can tell him once you are alone with him._

“I suppose you’re channeling emotional despair over not getting dessert before your veggies, are you?” Lucifer said to the random kid that was sitting beside him.

“NO. This is a picture of my mommy stabbing Debbie.” The kid said, showing the drawn picture to Lucifer. 

Chloe came closer to check the drawing.

“Lucifer.” Chloe called to get his attention. She was really not trying to smile but a smile was creeping on her face anyhow by the words Lucifer earlier used. 

“Right before you chastise, for kidnapping your offspring. I have solved the case.” Lucifer said guesting towards the boy with the drawing.

Chloe gave a small nod to Lucifer and a reassuring smile that she not that mad at him.

Chloe gave the information of the boy’s mother and told him that she would talk to Trixie.

Lucifer and Trixie came out of the school. They both met Chloe outside.

“Ah, Detective. You need to understand I’m dealing with the most challenging issue….” Chloe interrupts him. 

“Yeah I want to talk to my daughter for a second.” Chloe said to Lucifer as she goes to her knees to talk to her daughter eye to eye.

“Please don’t mad at him. I should be the one in trouble.”

“Oh…. Monkey I am not mad at you. You’re not in trouble monkey.” Chloe said as she tries not cry in front of her daughter as she holds Trixie’s hand.

“You can talk to me of something’s going on.”

“I Know.”

“You know that.”

“You want to talk about something now?”

“I could tell you anything?”

“Yes.” Chloe nodded.

“I’d like to ride with Lucifer. I promise I’ll make him take me to my actual school.”

Trixie looked at Lucifer, he smiled at the little girl. Chloe looked skeptical for a moment, but let them have their fun this time.

“Huh…..um, yeah ok.” Trixie ran towards Lucifer’s beloved corvette. Chloe turned her attention towards her partner. 

“You are lucky we both love you.” Said Chloe coming close to Lucifer.

“Yes. I’m starting to respect the deceptive little parasite.”

“Oh, well that’s nice. Speaking off, how are things going with the flaming sword thingy.”

“I still have no clue how to control my emotions. I… I would like to tell you everything tonight. We’ll see if I am able to light up the sword or its just broken or…” Lucifer trailed off.

“Or I am.”

“Hey, you are going to figure out how to do it. You are the LIGHTBRINGER, you can ignite it, I know you can.” Chloe said as she places a comforting hand on his arm.

“Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer said. “speaking off.” He throws the keys of his car to Trixie. She catches and goes to start the car.

“What?”

“Oh, no!” Chloe said when she realizes what Lucifer was going to do.

Chloe nodded her head when Lucifer turned to her.

“I…” Lucifer sighs.

“Driving lessons will have to wait until your mum is not looking.” Lucifer said to Trixie as she goes to the passenger seat and Lucifer starts the engine and roars off.

_He can be such a dork sometimes, but he is my dork and I love him. And looks like Trixie also loves him._

“Bye babe.” Chloe shouted half to Lucifer and half to her daughter. She went to the precinct after that.  
*******************************************************************

Lucifer went to an empty road with less traffic to complete his end of the bargain. He looked at Trixie and he didn’t know why he but he just knew that he cared for the child, just like her mother. He knew that he would do anything for her and her mother. And for some odd reason the child also adored him. 

He came to a stop on an empty road, where I knew that was no security so he could help Trixie drive the car.

“Look child, I am the Devil and the devil never breaks a deal. So I am only doing this because you helped me fix my problem even though, the class was useless to me. But promise me that you won’t tell about this to your mother.”

Trixie sighs. “OK Lucifer I promise, now can we get started already.”

“Ah, very well since you can’t obviously drive the car on your own, I will handle the paddles and the gear box, you just handle the steering, but be careful as it Is a old car it may take more strength to handle the steering wheel.”

“OK.”

“Now when was the last time you washed your hands?” Lucifer asked Trixie.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Uh… When I left the house with you, now can we please get started.”

“Aah… wait.” Lucifer took out his hand sanitizer bottle from his inner pocket and gave some to Trixie. 

Lucifer drove the car very slowly, the slowest he had probably driven this car anyway. He talked to Trixie about how the car works, about the clutch the accelerator, the break etc.

About 30 mins later, he doped the child to her actual school and went to Lux, as he needed a drink. His day had started, with the best morning he has ever had with Chloe with him in bed. But as the day progressed it became worst and worst, the only good thing that happened to him was Chloe.

He parked his car at the underground parking at Lux. Where his mother almost killed him, by throwing him on a SUV to check if the sword works or not.

She failed. But Lucifer noticed that his mother was in a quite hurry and also her powers were slowly coming back. He didn’t know what was happening with her.

Lucifer went upstairs as now he really really needed that drink. At his penthouse he saw his brother trying to make the sword work but failed. He gave the sword to Lucifer and left. Lucifer was done by then, so he did only one thing that made him feel better. Call Chloe.

_Perhaps Dr. Linda was right made emotions can’t really be controlled._  
******************************************************************

Chloe went to the precinct after seeing off Lucifer and Trixie. She couldn’t help but notice how happy her daughter looked when she gave the permission for her to go with Lucifer. Also the fact that even though she knew that it was probably Lucifer who dragged her to the school, still Trixie came into his rescue. 

On her way to the precinct, the words of her daughter were still running through her mind. She knew she had to talk to her daughter as fast as she could, about not pretending to be Ok if she is not. 

Once she reached the precinct, she was greeted with an email from the school, inviting her for the grieving gathering in the memory of the dead teacher. She discussed it with Dan, and went to interrogate the mother of the boy who made the drawing.

After interrogating and finding nothing Chloe had no choice but to go to the grieving, if not for Trixie then for the case. She got a call from Lucifer, she smiled and picked it up.

_“Hello Detective! How is the case going?”_

“Hi Lucifer. The case is going fine, I am going to the grieving gathering, where maybe our killer is. You tell me how is the flaming sword thingy going.”

_“Well aside from failed attempts from my brother and my mum almost killing me, I say I still have no idea how to control my emotions.”_

“What! Your mother tried to wha…. Are you OK? Do you want me come? Actually no me there would probably…..”

_“Detective.”_

“make this much worst.”

_“Detective!! You are jabbering.”_

“Yeah right sorry about that. Are you OK?” Chloe asked softly.

_“Yes Detective, I am fine. First she tried to make me sleep with three blonds recement of you to whom I declined off course telling that I am married and committed. Then she dressed up as a mugger and threw me on a car. Her powers are gradually coming back.”_

“Oh, Ok then you rest, I’ll go to the gathering. You stay save Ok.”

_“Very well Detective. You also stay save.”_

“Bye I love you.”

_“I love you too, Chloe.”_

Chloe’s heart always warms up when he calls her by her actual name. She went to her house to get ready for the gathering. She finds Maze hanging around asking her about her feelings.

Chloe went to the gathering and introduced herself as a single mom to which like she expected every one gave her pity eyes. 

All of a sudden Maze came and introduced herself as Chloe’s wife. Judging by the audience, Chloe and Maze gave the parents something to talk about. 

The secret that Chloe was going to arrest someone spread and Miss Madison ran towards Chloe’s car for the evidence, which she thinks is there. 

Lucifer still had no idea how to turn on the flaming sword. With his mother becoming restless and Amenadiel getting jealous of Lucifer’ powers, Lucifer was starting to believe that perhaps emotions really can’t be controlled. But Miss Madison’s and the principal’s words stayed in his mind and he decided to talk to the teacher once again plus he could also see if Chloe needed his help or not. 

He went to the school and saw Miss Madison trying to open Chloe’s car. He opened it for her but soon realized that the teacher was the actual killer and Chloe’s gun was in the car. 

Chloe talked the teacher out but Maze had enough and she tackled the teacher and told that talking about feelings isn’t really her thing.

Before getting knocked out Miss Madison told the ugly truth that emotions really can’t be controlled. 

After arresting Madison Chloe went to talk to Lucifer.

“Since when do you have a copy of my car keys and remote?”

Lucifer looked really guilty. “Ah…. Well since you declined the access yourself, I figured that they made come in handy. I am sorry Detective I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Well now that you have them, I think you should keep them but try not to unlock the car for a murderous teacher next time.”

Lucifer chuckled.

“So, any update on the whole flaming sword situation?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighs. “Well Detective, you and Linda might be right, it appears that emotions can’t really be controlled.”

“Glad to help.” Chloe snorted.

“I think I owe Linda an apology. So I am going to Linda and then figure out how to ignite the sword. See you tonight Detective.”

“See you tonight.”

Lucifer went to Linda for her advice.

“It appears so my dear Doctor you were right. It’s impossible to control our feelings.” 

“And anyone who does risks turning into a murderous lunatic with a child below average intelligence so…”

“Yeah, well I am sure some of it true. But I am glad you have come around. Are you ready to be more forthcoming now?”

Lucifer sighs. “Very well if that what it takes for you to help me then. I wasn’t lying before obviously I do plan to ignite the flaming sword.”

“But what you left out.”

“Is that I am not going in. I am just planning to kick Mum and lock the gates behind her.”

“But she would be alone there. Would god destroy her?”

“Hopefully they both tear each other apart, then they’ll get both get what they deserve.”

“And what’s that?”

“Punishment for manipulating me. I mean Dad just laid the trap and Mum..” Lucifer’s tone grew darker.

“She made it possible that i—I would fall for it.” Lucifer trailed off.

“That…. Right there, that what you stopped yourself from feeling. That’s exactly what you need to feel”

“The anger. Oh I feel it.”

“Not the anger. The pain. I know its hard, you need to feel the pain with everything that happened with your dad and mother and Chloe.”

“What about Chloe?”

“I know that you think that she still has no choice, but you are avoiding that because you love her and you don’t want you family to find about her. You need to feel the pain Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded and understood what he had to do to ignite the sword.

Lucifer went to the penthouse and picked up the sword after calling his brother and his mother.

Then Lucifer felt…..

_The pain….._

_The rebellion…… his mother trying to kill Chloe………. Casting out to hell……_

_His falling with his wings burning…….. his begging Michael to have mercy but the one person he trusted the most not listing to him…._

_Chloe…… Uriel trying to kill Chloe……_

_Him killing Uriel…_

_All of the pain he was suppressing…..he felt the PAIN….._

Tears started dropping as Lucifer managed to ignite the sword. He saw the small flame. Lucifer smiled at what he saw. He still had his powers. But before it started the sword again extinguished. His mother started shouting that he was not feeling enough and tried to comfort him, but Lucifer flinched.

Lucifer was on the verge of crying, but he stopped. Amenadiel sent his mother away and put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder as Lucifer pour a drink for himself.

After Amenadiel left, Lucifer immediately called Chloe as she was the only person who was able to make him feel better, no matter the situation.

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer said. He was still quietly sobbing.

_“Hi Lucifer. Did you manage to ignite the sword.”_

“Ah… yes about that Detective. I know how to ignite the sword.”

“I am sensing a but…”

“But the sword is not complete. It still has a piece missing.” Lucifer said, sniffing.

“Oh…. Lucifer are you sure you are Ok?”

Lucifer knew he had to open up to her also he knew he can’t hide the truth; Chloe knew him well.

“No, Chloe. I am not Ok. I-I… can I come to your house?”

“Oh, Lucifer you are always welcome to my house.”

“See you in 20 mins Detective.”

Lucifer hung the phone and went to see Chloe.  
*******************************************************************

After seeing off Lucifer at the school, Chloe went to the precinct to complete some paper work and went home. She really wanted to talk to Trixie about the school.

Chloe asked her daughter about the school and what she thought about an to her surprise her daughter also didn’t like the school very much. She told her daughter the she and her don’t have to pretend with anything. 

Chloe cuddled up with her daughter so that Trixie could sleep. After she made sure that Trixie was asleep, she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. 

She got Lucifer’s call and he told her that he was coming in 20 mins and knowing that he didn’t lie means that he would be there in exact 20 min.

Truth his word Lucifer knocked Chloe’s door after 20 mins. Chloe got up and opened the door. Lucifer was really in a bad shape, it looked like he was crying or was going through a emotional breakdown. 

By now Chloe knew him a little too well, she took his hand and pulled him with her on her couch and immediately hugged. Lucifer started sobbing openly. Chloe let him cry on her shoulder knowing that he needed this and he would open up to her when he was ready.

“Are you Ok?” Chloe asked when Lucifer pulled up from her embrace. He stopped crying by this point.

“No.” Lucifer said simply.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I….. I don’t want to, but I have to.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Lucifer, I am here for you.” Chloe said.

Lucifer nodded.

“I figured out how to ignite the flaming sword.”

“That’s good is it?” 

“I suppose it is but the sword is not complete.”

“Oh….” Chloe not pushing him to tell her more.

“Linda helped me to feel what I had to feel to ignite the sword.”

Chloe gave him a ‘go on’ sign.

“She told me that the pain that I was avoiding for so long, burying it deep down, I had to feel that. The pain and the anger. I had to go through my most painful memories, I…. couldn’t stop my tears…… The rebellion, the manipulation….. my fall the angels whom I once called family betraying me…. Michael…… my twin who I trusted with everything…. Kicking me out. Uriel trying to….. kill you….. Mum trying to blow you up…. I….I felt the pain…… with my anger and I managed to ignite the sword, but it didn’t matter because the sword is broken….” Lucifer was again sobbing.

Chloe immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh…… Lucifer I am so sorry…… I am so sorry you had to go through all of that…… you didn’t deserve that….. your family don’t deserve you. They don’t know the man you have become. You went through all of that pain, but you still survived that shows what kind of a man you are.” Chloe was also crying for him. For what he had to go through. She was crying for the little boy who was probably in his teen, who was kicked out of his home.

“Why are you crying Detective? Its not your fault.”

“I am crying because you got hurt Lucifer! You didn’t deserve all of that…”

“Hey, hey Chloe I am right here. You don’t have to cry for me…. I am fine, after all I have you. What more could I ask for?” Lucifer said trying to comfort Chloe.

Chloe couldn’t believe this sweet and incredible Devil. Her devil. He came here to seek comfort, but seeing her cry he was comforting her

“I love you.” Chloe said bringing her lips to his to kiss him and take his pain away.

“I love you too Detective.”

They both stayed there, in each other’s arms until Chloe fell asleep. Lucifer took Chloe upstairs and upon Chloe’s request he stayed. She immediately came close to him, and snuggled close to his warm comfort.

They both slept through the night in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here is the chapter. this the longest one yet. Be aware the next chapter would be a little short. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!


	10. Chapter NO. 10: God Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets God Johnson.........

Lucifer woke up early and saw that Chloe saw still fast asleep. He wrote a note for her that he had a session with Linda and he couldn’t make breakfast. He kissed her forehead and smiled when Chloe touched the spot and smiled in her sleep. He left to see Linda.

Linda was actually glad that the sword didn’t work and didn’t send the God and Goddess of all Creation in war. He got the text from Chloe about a murder, he went to the crime scene from Linda’s.

Chloe woke up to an empty bed, she quickly saw Lucifer’s note telling her that he had an appointment with Linda and he couldn’t make her breakfast. She smiled and got up to get ready for work.

When she went downstairs, she saw Maze cooking breakfast for her. The toast was way overcooked and so was the rest which really shouldn’t surprise her considering she is a demon from hell. She made a mental note to ask Lucifer to spend some time with Maze so that she could have some space.

The crime scene was in a psychiatric hospital. She asked Lucifer to spend some time with Maze but he told her that she just needed time to adjust to this new normal.

The lead suspect was a patient named ‘God Johnson.’ Chloe made a joke of Lucifer and him having a lot in common. Unfortunately, they couldn’t talk to the patient directly, but as usual Lucifer just wandered off to have a conversation with the man himself who thought he was the all mighty.

Lucifer had a strange feeling coming from this ‘God’ Johnson but what was really the turning point that this ‘God’ Johnson may actually was his father that he called Lucifer by his old name ‘Samael.’ That caught Lucifer completely off guard.

Unfortunately, Dan as always interrupted him from getting any further information from the guy. 

Chloe saw Lucifer coming out from God Johnson’s room she took him aside.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Chloe said, clearly angry with him.

“Detective, it appears that that man may actually be my father.”

“What? So, you just decided that ‘God Johnson’ the clear lead suspect is your father. Does God even come on Earth; I have never heard that one before.”

“See that’s just it Detective, the man called me by my old name Samael. It was the name given by my father that I changed after the rebellion.”

“What? How is that possible? And how come you didn’t tell me about your name?”

“Because Detective, I hate that name. Once Linda called me and I punched a hole in her wall.”

“We have to talk about this later, but Lucifer you can’t just go and talk to patient like that. I think you should go and ask Amenadiel, does he have any intel about this. I am going to the precinct, if I find a lead, I will call you Ok.”

Lucifer sighs, “Very well Detective. Just call me, I want to check if the ‘God’ Johnson is actually my father.”

Lucifer went to Lux to talk to his brother and Chloe went to the precinct.

Lucifer didn’t get anything from his brother. Amenadiel just told Lucifer that ‘God Johnson’ may just be a mentally ill person.

He went to the precinct, where Miss Lopez tried to tell the theory if God was one of us but Lucifer refused, Chloe was barely holding her laugh. Lucifer told Chloe that Amenadiel was a dead end and he had to have a talk with this ‘God Johnson’ himself. 

Chloe said that they ‘shan’t’ because of Lucifer’s behavior and it would take days for them to talk to the patient, but Lucifer had to talk to him like right now.

Lucifer ended up getting himself committed to talk to the patient himself. He saw his ‘Dad’ go through the hallway. He saw him what it looked like that he was strangling an old lady. 

When Lucifer tried to get him off, he told Lucifer that he had to save her. Lucifer saw Mr. Johnson heal the old lady giving him prove that he was indeed Lucifer’s father. Lucifer couldn’t take in anymore, he had relived all of those painful memories to ignite the sword, he punched his ‘Dad’ in the face.

Unfortunately, the doctors saw him, they called Chloe.

“Why the hell would you get yourself committed?”

“I did it to help the investigation.” Lucifer said making an awful drawing of Chloe.

“That’s it I am pulling the plug; I am getting you out of this place.”

“No no no, you said it yourself that I would be hard to talk to Mr. Johnson so I took some initiative. I went undercover.”

“SO you are saying you got yourself just to help with the case.”

“Well no exactly, you see I think that Mr. Johnson is actually my father. Yesterday another patient was attacked and I saw him heal her, that’s why I punched him. The bastard had it coming.”

“So…. Mr. Johnson may actually be like god God, like capital letters GOD.”

“Yes Detective that’s why I am staying, plus I asked the lady who attacked her.”

“Who?”

“Santa Claus. Detective I know that you think that I am crazy, but I know what I saw. Now I don’t know if he is connected to my father, or he is on Earth but I have to have words with the man, so please can you cover up for me?” Lucifer said making his version of puppy dog eyes which he knew Chloe couldn’t resist.

Chloe sighed. “Ok I only doing this because this way you can give me intel from the hospital and also….. have your talk with Mr. Johnson but please try not to punch him this time.”

“Very well Detective, but like I said the man had it coming. Now you go and talk to my doctor while I have a lovely chat with ‘Dad.’ See you soon Detective. I really wanted to kiss you right now you know.” Lucifer said.

“I know, but you are ‘undercover’” Chloe said quoting undercover and teasing him.

Lucifer just snorted.

Lucifer went to the room where Mr. Johnson was treated. 

“I’ll give you one chance to apologize.”

“Apologize? You punched me. Tell you what I can do: I can forgive you.”

Lucifer laugh. “Taking high ground, are we? Magnificent. Well I may have struck the latest below but that is only is in response to the litany of offences that you, dear old dad, have bestowed upon me.”

“So you believe me? Good.”

“Tell me just what is you think I have done?”

“Huh… going there are we, casting me away from heaven because you don’t have the balls to do your dirty work. Manipulating with Chl….”

Lucifer stopped himself thinking, why is it hard to just accept that Chloe loves him.

“Hold on, you think I put you in Chloe’s path.”

“Yes, well that would explain why she is immune to my charms not that I complain and how she makes me vulnerable.”

“Hold that thought, I didn’t put Chloe in your path. I just answered John Decker’s prayer. You found her interesting from the start. I only made her immune to your charms thinking that you might meet her so that you can have a true friend. As far as the vulnerable situation is concerned, have you ever thought the first time you were shot by her, you were OK. You feel that way with her Samael, I know you love her. I never knew that you would have met, that’s the beauty of free will.”

Lucifer calmed a little bit. “So…. Her feelings are real for me…….”

“Yes.”

“But still you cast me away. Even mum is coming on her way in manipulation. Every bad thing that has ever happen to me is your doing. Not mine. I want…. Nay I demand a penance. You must atone for what you have done.” Lucifer’s eyes started to glow red.

“Now that’s not the Samael I remember.”

“No Dad, this is who you made me when you cast me away.”

“NOW APPOLOGIZE!!!” at this point Lucifer’s eyes were glowing red.

Linda interrupted them. Lucifer told Linda that, that was his father. Lucifer planned to do some match making between His father and mother. He broke his father out of the hospital with Linda’s help.

Lucifer’s Doctor was clearly interested in Chloe and she knew so she decided to lie to him that Lucifer and her were just partners. The doctor gave her his number. Chloe got a call from Maze telling that he wanted to get laid but Chloe refused and told that she just want him to trust her and besides she is dating Lucifer but she didn’t tell the doctor. 

Chloe told Maze that she just wants a casual dinner as she got a lead from Ella that ‘Santa Claus’ might be the killer.

Chloe invited the Doctor to her house and told Amenadiel and Maze that she needed her privacy. She got close to the doctor and asked him about the while beard guy named Dale, the doctor then knew that he was conned and got a message that Lucifer escaped with God Johnson.

They all went to Lux and saw Mr. Johnson dancing with Charlotte Richards.

Chloe was furious with Lucifer. She took him to the hospital.

“Lucifer what the hell were you thinking kidnapping, a patient and matchmaking with your Mom.”

“Turns out Detective that my father actually missed my mother so I decided to punish them with the help of Linda.”

Lucifer took his meds from the nurse. 

“I think if its best that you stay here for the night.”

Chloe went to the doctor to apologize to him. She knocked the door.

“Hey. I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I lied.” She came and sat down on the chair.

“Truth is, Lucifer and I are dating for a couple of months and sometimes during a case I get short sighted and I, uh… never wanted to…”

“Use me?” The doctor finished the sentence for her.

He gave Chloe the file she needed and she saw a picture with Santa Claus, she quickly figured out who was the actual killer it was the nurse…. And she gave Lucifer his meds…..with Chloe close..

“Oh god.” Chloe called for backup and went to search for her partner.

Lucifer was on drugs, that meant that he knew that Chloe was near. He had a very emotional heart to heart with his father. He told Lucifer that he was proud of the man he had become and he had apologized to him. But then he noticed the belt buckle.

As the nurse took the belt buckle off Mr. Johnson came to his senses and Chloe also rushed in with backup.

“Detective! woohoo” Lucifer whoops.

“You Ok?” Chloe asked Lucifer softly.

“Honestly, never better.”

Lucifer noticed the belt buckle, and saw that Mr. Johnson was back to his senses.

Mr. Johnson asked why was he there. 

Lucifer picked up the buckle. 

“What’s that Lucifer?” Chloe asked Lucifer when she saw him pick up the buckle.

“Detective I think I found the missing piece of the flaming sword.”

“What?”

“When Uriel died, he murmured in my ear that the piece was here.”

“As I told you Detective that I saw Mr. Johnson heal the lady, the must have made that possible. Dad destroyed the flaming sword into pieces one which somehow managed to land up here on Earth. Mr. Johnson must have picked it up and when he found out that he could heal people he thought he was God.”

“So that is responsible for Mr. Johnson’s condition.”

“Yes. Its powers probably awakened when Azreal’s blade landed here too. Detective I think I should check it with the sword. I will give you the update. I think I may even stop by tonight.”

“Ok. Tell me if it works Ok?”

“Yes. See you tonight Detective.”

“See you tonight.”

Lucifer went to Lux from the hospital, the effects of the drug already wore off once he was away from Chloe at a safe distance.

The piece fitted perfectly with the sword, but I was not complete as it was loose. Lucifer went to see off Mr. Johnson and thanked him for the words he said to him that he would like his father to say to him. Lucifer told Mr. Johnson that he was more then angry with his father because he knew that his father would not say those words to him.

After that, Lucifer went to Lux and called Chloe.

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer said as Chloe picked her phone.

 _“Hi Lucifer.”_ Chloe replied softly and shyly.

_“So was the belt buckle the piece?”_

“Yes, actually the buckle was the piece. Azreal’s blade represents death and the buckle was the opposite, so it represents life that’s why Mr. Johnson was able to heal people. But the thing is the sword is still incomplete.”

_“Oh. Do you know about the other piece?”_

“I have no idea Detective. Amenadiel is going to tell mother, we’ll see if she knows anything.”

_“Oh. You said that you would come tonight, so are you coming?”_

“About that Detective. I don’t know if my Mum will come with news or not, so I think I am going to stay up at Lux.”

_“Ok. I guess See you tomorrow at work. Goodnight Lucifer. I love you.”_

“And I you, Chloe.”  
*******************************************************************

Charlotte was bored. She had to spend her time somehow. She knew that her powers were coming back slowly to her. She had a little fling with Dan. She liked the man. But the truth is she was getting suspicious about Lucifer. For the last week or so, he was not spending his night at Lux. He was spending his nights with someone else.

Charlotte went to Dan and convinced him that she didn’t want to be alone. He accepted. 

They were sitting on his couch drinking wine. She decided to ask if he knew anything about Chloe’s relationship. She knew that Lucifer was done with her because of her being a miracle.

“Is Detective Decker in any relationship?”

Charlotte asked casually. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Just for information.”

Dan got suspicious but he told her anyhow.

“Well she and Lucifer have been dating since he came back from Vegas, actually no they were dating before that.”

Charlotte almost choked her drink. “What!? That’s not possible, he got married.”

“Yeah well, he told me that that was just an act to take Chloe off his mother’s radar. They both were just pretending. I see Lucifer spending almost all of his nights at Chloe’s. My daughter never stops talking about it. I even saw him shirtless, making Chloe breakfast.”

“What!?”

“Yes. He said that Chloe knows everything about him and she accepts him and he loves her and honestly I have never seen Chloe that happy before.”

Charlotte couldn’t believe what she was listening. Lucifer was with Chloe this whole time, plus she knew the truth about him.

Charlotte stood up and left. She knew now Lucifer’ little secret. She could use Chloe against him or she could kill her….. and make Lucifer come with her to heaven.

Dan was just dumb folded, sitting on his couch alone not sure why she freaked out. Maybe she was Lucifer’s ex? Like Lucifer did acted weird around her.

Charlotte needed a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so now Charlotte know about Lucifer and Chloe’s secret. What do you think her plan is?
> 
> See ya all next saturday!!!!! i promise next chapter will be longer......


	11. Chapter NO. 11: Goddess’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte plots a plan against Chloe.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EID MUBARAK** everyone!!!

Lucifer got a call from Amenadiel that one of their mother’s client may have the final piece but he needed money and their mother made a deal with him, he would give them their package tomorrow.

Lucifer texted Chloe the update and told her that tomorrow he would be late to work as they might actually get the piece. 

The next day came, Lucifer was sitting and watching his mother dealing with her client when Amenadiel came and told him that Maze was angry with him, he just brushed off but made a mental note to tell the real plan to Maze to solve any misunderstandings. 

His mother gave the briefcase filled with money to her client and he took off. Lucifer and his brother went to her their mother and told her that he wouldn’t come back.

The three of them followed him to his home and found him dead.

“See he didn’t con me.” Said Charlotte guesting towards the dead body.

“Instead he is dead and someone robbed him for what’s ours…. Much better.” Lucifer said sarcastically.

“Lucky for us I happened to work with a homicide detective. Just give me moment.” Lucifer said taking out the phone to call Chloe.

“Are you sure its Ok to involve Chloe in this?” asked Amenadiel.

“Actually, I think it’s a great idea, she is close to Lucifer so she wouldn’t suspect anything of us. Right Lucifer?” Charlotte asked knowing the truth about Lucifer and Chloe’s relationship.

“Right.” Said Lucifer not sure where his mother was going.

He took out his phone and went outside to call Chloe in a little privacy.

_“Hi Lucifer.”_ Came a soft voice from the other side of the phone.

“Wasn’t expecting to hear from you this early.”

“Ah… Yes Detective, I need your help.”

_“What? Is everything Ok? Is this having to do something about the meeting of your mother and her client?”_

“Yes and no Detective. We found a body..”

<>i“What are you Ok? Please tell me you are Ok. Where are you? I am coming right away.”

“What’s taking so long?” Said Charlotte, trying to catch Lucifer red handed.

Lucifer ignored her completely. 

“Right I am sending you the address. See you soon Detective.”

Lucifer ended up the call and texted Chloe the address.

Lucifer:-  
_It’s my mother. We were following a lead to find the missing piece. The dead guy is Mum’s client. He might have the third piece._

Chloe:-  
_Ok. I’ll be there in 20 minutes._

Lucifer:-  
_See you soon Detective._

Lucifer went to tell his mother and Amenadiel that Chloe was coming.

Charlotte watched her son as he texted Chloe. She had to admit if Dan hadn’t told her about Lucifer’s relationship with Chloe, she would have never found out. But it made sense why he turned down those three blonds and why he told them that he was married and committed. 

Charlotte knew that she could use Chloe as leverage against Lucifer.

When Chloe got the call from Lucifer, she didn’t know what to expect. He also cut the call unexpectedly, then he messaged her that it was his mother so that made sense.

Chloe went to the given address which Lucifer texted her. 

When Chloe came, Lucifer took Chloe to the side.

“Thanks for coming in such short notice Detective. I never wanted you to get involved in this. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid.”

“Its ok Lucifer. So Do you want to tell me what were you all doing?”

Lucifer told Chloe about the dead guy being his mother’s client and how they were flowing a lead. Chloe called it in.

The only lead they had was a phone which has a wallpaper of butt-boob-eyes.

_Great._ Chloe thought.

Chloe wanted to ask more about the thing that Lucifer was looking for, but Charlotte went to the precinct with them. They both nervously looked at each other as Lucifer’s mother was particularly suspicious about them. She was eying them continuously.

They went to the precinct. They found out that, that logo was a vanity label, that is only used to publish guy named Chet Ruiz’s music who happened to be Bianca Ruiz’s youngest son. Now because their main suspect was technically one of Charlotte’s client so it was a good reason to get rid of her. This was also huge to take down Bianca Ruiz’s tequila business. 

But she insisted that there was the launch of Bianca’s new tequila and off course Charlotte was invited. Dan suggested that Chloe should go undercover. But Lucifer was having none of it.

“Absolutely not! I think me and the Detective should go.”

“The invitation is in my name. Perhaps Detective Espinoza should go with me,”

“That’s worst.” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer its fine. I will go.” Chloe made a mental note to ask Dan about what is going on between them.

“Very Well. But I suggest you go shopping, because this isn’t a place where go in pajamas.” Charlotte commented.

_“Pajamas!”_ Chloe echoed. Charlotte left the lab. 

“Detective I must protest; you are not safe being alone with her.”

“Lucifer I am going to be fine. If she does something wrong; I will call you right away. But this can be huge to take down Bianca. In the mean time I thing you should call in a few favors to track down your piece.”

Lucifer sighed as Chloe went to join Charlotte. She hated to admit but she really didn’t have something to wear at an exclusive party but she figured she couldn’t let her know that’s she is in love with Lucifer, but she could send a message.  
*******************************

Lucifer barged into Linda’s office like he owned the place.

“I have been sidelined by my own mother and my Detective, even though I told her that she is not safe being along with her, but she still won’t listen to me. Well guess what I will find a way into that party one way or the other.”

“Do you always whine like this? I don’t know how she outs up with it.” Said Maze as she was sitting on Linda’s chair, swinging her knives.

“Where is Doctor Linda?” asked Lucifer.

“Suspended. Because of you. Because you have been a bad friend.” Maze stopped.

“To Linda” She said.

Lucifer knew why she stopped. She was talking about earlier. But he needed to go to Chloe first.

“Right well Maze I know that you are angry with me. But please but let me explain myself first.”

“No, Lucifer. You are going to help Linda first.”

“Yes I will but please just listen to me first.”

“Fine. Talk, I am listening.” Maze said.

“Well, As Amenadiel told you about the flaming sword and that we are going to heave..”

Maze kicked Lucifer in the balls interrupting him. “You should have told me.”

Lucifer hissed in pain. “Yes I am going to that part. Amenadiel told you that we are going to heaven right.”

Maze nodded.

“Well I am not going with them. I will open the doors of heaven and just push them and slam the doors behind them. I was not going to leave you Mazikeen. Do you really think that I would leave Chloe now, that she knows the truth and accept me, that she…. Loves me. But I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to be mad at me. So that I could sell the story, now I am telling you this now, so that you can help me.” 

Maze just looked at him. 

“We will talk about this later. Right now I want you to fix the problem Linda is having.”

“But the case..”

“Chloe can handle herself. You don’t have to be smooching around her all the time.”

Lucifer sighed but followed Maze, after all Linda was suspended because of him.  
****************************************************************

The sting with Lucifer’s mother went Ok according to Chloe. She just wished that Lucifer would have saw her in the dress she was wearing. They didn’t manage to get Chet but one thing did help was listening to that god-awful music in Ella’s Lab.

When Charlotte saw Chloe enter in the red dress, she was impressed with her. There was no doubt that Chloe was made that way, she was a miracle but what she heard from Dan meant that she was indeed in love with Lucifer. Now she knew why Lucifer was so attracted towards her. 

Chloe also impressed her when she saw how she handled Bianca. She didn’t tell her that their little secret was out, because she hadn’t figured out a plan to get rid of her. 

Charlotte was sitting at her desk at RaW. Bianca entered her office.

“Bianca. Has something happened?”

“Yes.”

“My son robbed and killed Zeke, as you know. But then he showed me what he robbed and I found out for whom Zeke was smuggling for.”

That got Charlotte’s attention.

“I assume that it mattered to you. So let’s make a deal.”

“I am listening.”

“You will bring me Chet’s phone that the LAPD has. And I will then give you what Zeke smuggled for you.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Fine.” Charlotte reluctantly agreed. But that gave her an idea.

“Actually, I want you to do something for me as well.”

“And what is that?”

“I want someone dead.”

Bianca snorted. 

“I presume that Chet’s phone has something very important in it.” 

“Yes. It has my whole business.”

“So, you will do something for me.”

“Who do you want gone?” Bianca said.

Charlotte smiled. She told her about Chloe and how the thing is very important to her. She told her about Chloe. How Lux is owned by her step son and how she is manipulating him. She also told her that she is the lead Detective in her case and she can cover for her. She told her that by the time her men would go after her she would be at Lux with her son.

Bianca agreed and took her phone to call in some favors to kill the blond Detective.   
***************************************************************

Lucifer went to the chairman of the ethics review board with Maze. Unfortunately, Lucifer made it worst for Linda then better. Once out of their Lucifer and Maze had a fight about not telling her.

They both went to Linda where Lucifer realized that Earth had also changed Maze and now, she also had emotions. Lucifer apologized to both Linda and Maze and went to Lux as he needed a drink.  
****************************************************************

Chloe caught Lucifer’s mother stealing Chet’s phone. Charlotte told her that she is Lucifer’s father’s ex. Bianca threatened Lucifer if she didn’t bring her the phone. 

Charlotte gave Chloe enough so that she could go and see Lucifer and once she came out if the building, Bianca’s man would shoot her. She texted Bianca about her plan. Charlotte also agreed to help them catch Bianca in another sting.

After speaking to Charlotte, Chloe went to see Lucifer. 

When Chloe entered Lucifer’s penthouse. Lucifer was playing a tune on his piano which she didn’t recognize. She entered the penthouse and saw Lucifer sitting on the piano desk. 

Chloe came close to Lucifer to kiss him until she saw his black eye, she immediately became concerned and suspected his mother to be the main suspect of Lucifer’s condition.

“What happened to you?” Chloe asked Lucifer guesting towards his face.

“Oh, this. Just a little misunderstanding between friends.”

“Meaning?” Chloe asked, she wasn’t going to let go this easy.

“Maze.” Lucifer sighed.

“She is angry with me, even though I told her that I won’t be leaving her, I just intent to get rid mum but she insisted that I should have told her. Anyway, what’s bring you here Detective.”

“What? Can’t a girlfriend visit her boyfriend whenever she wants to?”

Chloe said innocently, sitting beside him on the piano desk, coming close to him to kiss him.

Lucifer chuckled remembering the last time he told her those words. Chloe came close to Lucifer and kissed him softly. 

“Well aside that, Did you get any update on the case.”

Chloe relaxed against Lucifer and sighed.

“Well aside from right now I literally saw your mother stealing Chet’s phone the sting went fine. When I confronted her she told me that she was your step mom and Bianca threatened her family that’s why she was stealing the phone.”

“Well, I think she was trying to cut a deal with Bianca for getting the piece.”

“Hmm.” Chloe responded.

“You really should have seen the dress I wore.” Chloe said blushing sweetly. 

“Oh..”

“Well it was nothing special, just a red mini dress that my mom bought for me a long time ago, figured it was time to show the goddess that Detective Decker does have clothes to wear instead of work ones.”

“Oh. Now I regret that I missed the party.” Lucifer said. 

“Well after we fix the situation with your mother, you may get a chance to see it and if you behave nicely you may have a chance to take it off.” Chloe said in a flirty tune.

“Oh….. I like this new version of you Detective.” Said Lucifer.

After a little more kissing each other like some horny teenagers, Chloe and Lucifer went to sit on the couch.

“I really don’t like you plan of infiltrating heaven.”

“Why?”

“Because its God we are talking about!! And what if something happens to you?”

“I will be fine I assure you Detective.”

“But what if you are not?”

“Then I pretty sure you will move on.” Lucifer said.

“No Lucifer, I will spend the rest of my days, thinking about the man I love and why I didn’t do anything to stop him and that guilt would probably have allowed me to be dammed to hell.”

Lucifer immediately brought Chloe in a hug.

“It’s going to be alright Detective. I promise you that you won’t have to see hell in your entire existence.” Lucifer whispered in Chloe’s ears. Chloe started sobbing.

She calmed down after a little more comforting from Lucifer.

“You know I really never told you about my conversation that I had with God Johnson.” Lucifer said when Chloe stopped crying.

“What did you talk about?”

“Well when I first saw him heal the old lady, I punched him. After talking to you I went to confront him. I asked him about you.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that your being a miracle doesn’t have to do anything with me. He told me that he just answered John Decker’s prayer. He told me that he hoped that me and you would find each other and then I would finally have a true friend, my equal who I can’t charm with my abilities. He also told me that he was proud of me and he was sorry for all of the pain he caused me. Just before you came he said those words then I found about the belt buckle, I realized that my father won’t say any of those things to me.”

“Oh Lucifer, I am so sorry about that. No matter what just trust me, in us and know that I would always have your back, just like you have mine. Just know that I love you and I will always love you and when I meet your father, he and I are going to have a very long conversation.”

Lucifer snorted and brought Chloe close to kiss her.

“I love you.” Chloe said.

“And I you, Detective.”

“Come on, I want to show you the sword Detective.” Lucifer said as he stood up and went to the area where he left the sword. 

Chloe followed him. Lucifer took the sword and did his thing which created a little spark on the blade.

“Lightbringer.” Chloe murmured in awe, then she saw his face filled with pain, she came close as Lucifer put down the sword. She took his face and kissed him and said.

“My Lightbringer.”

“Yes, only yours.” Said Lucifer and kissed his Detective again.  
**********************************************************

Lucifer and Chloe came out of Lux to go towards Lucifer’s car, suddenly Lucifer noticed that two bikers were eyeing them and they were armed. He went to the car, but noticed that those bikers had their guns lined and they were just passing through Lux. 

The bikers opened their fire towards Chloe.

“DETECTIVE!!!!!!” Lucifer shouted taking Chloe to cover and covering her from the hailstorm of bullets, just liked he did on their first case. 

Chloe didn’t know what was happening. It happened so quickly. At one moment she was going towards Lucifer’s car and at another she was being pushed to cover and was being attacked. Lucifer blocked her from the upcoming fire and tackled her to cover. 

After the shooting stopped, Chloe stood up to check the shooters but found nothing, then she noticed that Lucifer was covering her.

“LUCIFER!!!!!” Chloe shouted. Lucifer was shot again, protecting her.

“Come on Lucifer tell me where are you shot.”

Chloe was at urge of crying and Lucifer had to nerve to smile her like nothing happened.

“Just go to the station Detective, I will be fine. Here these are the plate numbers of the two bikes, you go I’ll catch up on you in a jiffy.”

“Lucifer I can’t leave you like this.”

“Sure you can Detective, I assure you that the only thing that is effected are my clothes. My closet has taken a big hit since I started working with you Detective.”

Chloe snorted at his comment but helped him get up. She helped him to go to the penthouse.

Chloe kissed him and told him to be Ok and went to the precinct.  
*************************************************************

Chloe was very angry. She went to the precinct to call it in, she intentionally left out that Lucifer was shot, She just told that she was shot. She gave the plate numbers to Ella, from her she found out that those bikes were purchased Bianca’s company that means that she was attacked by Bianca.

The first person she thought was Bianca but then she thought that Bianca didn’t knew about it, the only one person knew about her was Charlotte. She called Lucifer as she wanted to discuss this theory.

_“Hello Detective! Miss me already?”_

Chloe snorted at his comment.

“Orderly yes actually. How are you?”

_“Healed perfectly thank you very much.”_

“Good to know. I am coming over right now, I want to talk to you about something.”

Chloe said and disconnected the call, not giving him a chance to reply. She quickly went out of the precinct and went to Lux.

Chloe entered the penthouse and saw Lucifer sitting on the couch with his drink in his hand. He put down the glass on coffee table and immediately attacked by a hug by Chloe.

“I am so glad you are Ok.” Chloe murmured in his shirt.

“I am fine Detective.” Lucifer said hugging her back.

They both settled on the couch.  
************************************************

Charlotte thought that by now Chloe would probably have died, but then she saw her come to the precinct and immediately went to Ella’s lab. Bianca’s men failed to execute her. How could she be so stupid. She knew that Lucifer probably saved her and by the look on her face it was clear that Lucifer was shot instead of her. 

She saw Chloe talk to Lucifer on the phone and just like that she went out of the precinct. Charlotte didn’t know what her son saw in Chloe. She made him vulnerable, he could die in her presence but he still chose to be close to her, to work with her and probably have a relationship with her. Guess now she just have to black mail Lucifer the old fashion way and get what she wants, to go to heaven and destroy Lucifer’s father.  
******************************************

Chloe and Lucifer both settled on the couch. Chloe was so glad that Lucifer healed because she needed to talk to him about the shooting because it didn’t make sense that Bianca would go after her, the only person knew beside the precinct and Bianca that could leak the information was Charlotte Richards AKA Lucifer’s mother. 

But why would she want to kill her?

Did she know about her relationship with her?

If yes then who told her?

That and also the fact that Charlotte was eyeing her the moment she entered the precinct like she couldn’t believe she was still alive and truth be told she was alive because of Lucifer. He had noticed the bikers and had tackled her down to cover, all while covering her from the upcoming fire with his body.

“Are you seriously Ok Lucifer? Do need more time to heal?” Chloe asked.

“I can assure you Detective that I am perfectly fine.”

“I really hate the fact that I make you vulnerable. You could’ve died Lucifer, nah you have died all to protect me.” Chloe said sobbingly.

“Hey, hey, hey Detective no need to make a fuss about it, I have already made peace with it, you should too.” Lucifer said bringing Chloe close to him to comfort her.

Chloe came close to him and buried her head in his chest, taking comfort from him.

After some time, they both pulled apart.

“So, do we have any update on who tried to kill you?” Lucifer asked.

“The two bikes were purchased by Bianca’s company. But what I don’t understand that, how did she know about me? I mean I covered it up perfectly back at the party. The only one person, who fits as a suspect is your mother.”

Lucifer frowned. “Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know but it makes sense, she knew about our every move plus she is also her lawyer but I don’t see any motive.”

Lucifer thought for a second. “Maybe it’s not connected to the case.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think she somehow has found out about our relationship, since her plan is to destroy father, she knows that because we lovers, I will not leave and she can’t defeat my father without me.”

“Oh… but how did she find out?”

“I have no idea Detective, but this is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I am so sorry Detective, I never wanted you to get involved in this.” Lucifer said feeling guilty.

“Lucifer, its not your fault, besides we don’t even know about your mother being involved in this. Tell you what, after arresting your Bianca, you can ask her and if your mother is involved in my attack, me and Trixie will come and stay with you for your mind save, OK.”

Lucifer sighed, “Very well Detective.”  
***************************************

Lucifer and Chloe went to the precinct in their separate cars, they decided that it was best not to confront Lucifer’s mother. To their surprise Charlotte agreed to the sting. She brought the phone to Bianca and purposely put some tequila on her mic. Chloe and Lucifer rushed in with back up an arrested Bianca and her men. Bianca was surprised seeing Chloe alive and off course her partner right beside her. 

Lucifer came close to Bianca with a furious face. He just asked her in a dangerously soft voice.

“Why did you send your men to shoot the Detective?”

Bianca couldn’t resist the pull and confessed that Charlotte made her do it to Lucifer, fortunately the only two people heard were Chloe and Lucifer. 

Charlotte gave Lucifer the key. Lucifer excused himself and went to take what his mother’s client had smuggled for them.

Charlotte and Lucifer went to the locker where they found a book. The book was written in Sumerian. Lucifer knew how to _speak_ every language not read. Fortunately for them Amenadiel knew about it, so he took the book and went to the couch to study it.

“Mum.” Lucifer started. 

“What?!” Charlotte snapped.

“Why are you so jumpy now a days. Back in alley when you tried to kill me and right now also. What are you hiding Mum?”

“Nothing son.” Charlotte said weekly. “I just need to go where I belong, in heaven with my family.”

“Really.” Lucifer said in a sarcastic tone. Lucifer came close to his mother.

“Then why did you sent Bianca’s men to kill Chloe?”

Charlotte knew this was coming. She knew that Lucifer was very protective over Chloe even before when they were just partners.

“What makes you say that I sent them?” she asked.

“Because you are the only one who is connected to Bianca and the Detective plus when your former client confessed to me that you were the one who told her to, I don’t need more proof. So tell me mother, WHY DID YOU WANT CHLOE DEAD?!” Lucifer said in threatening tone.

“Fine.” Charlotte said.

“You got me.” She said, putting her arms up.

“WHY?!”

“Because I know that Chloe knows everything. I know that you two are dating and how you conned us with Candy. I know about your secret relationship with your pet human Lucifer and I know that as long as Chloe is alive you will never leave earth!!!. You will stay here with Chloe because you are happy.”

Lucifer suspected that his mother was onto Chloe and he did have that thought that she knew about his relationship, now she knew the truth and was now on to Chloe. 

“Who told you this?” Lucifer said, dying to know who told her about their relationship.  
**************

After seeing that Lucifer and his mother left to check the last piece of the sword, Chloe went to the precinct to complete the paperwork. She knew that no matter how close Lucifer get, one thing would never change. Lucifer Morningstar would never be doing any paperwork, no matter how much Chloe ask him to help her. She smiled at thought.

“You and Charlotte Richards that is the most awkward team up ever.” Dan said as he came and sat near her desk.

Chloe smiled, “You know I wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Yeah well at least we got Bianca.”

“Well it isn’t over yet, Chet is still out there I need to find him.” Chloe said.

“Dan I need you to be careful with Charlotte.”

“Hmm, why?”

Chloe decided to play with him a little bit.

“Because if you marry her, you kinda be like Lucifer’s said as Charlotte Richards actually turned out to Lucifer’s dad’s ex.”

Dan skipped. “What… Charlotte Richards is Lucifer’s step mom.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that makes a lot of sense, god that family is weird, I will never ever get them.”

Chloe snorted at his comment. _You have no idea._

“Well I don’t know what’s her angle, like two days earlier the day when Lucifer got himself admitted in a pachytroctid hospital, she came to my house and told me she needed my support, I let her in. All of a sudden she asked about you and your relationship with Lucifer, I told her that you two were dating and you have been the happiest I have ever seen and she just bolted from the house out of nowhere.”

“WHAT?” Chloe said in shock. If Dan really told her, that meant that Charlotte knew about her and Lucifer, which also meant that’s why she sent Bianca’s men to kill her.

“I know weird right.” Dan said with a snort.

“Yeah. Hold on just a second, I have to make a phone call.” Chloe said as she stood up and went to call Lucifer, leaving Dan again dumb folded.  
******************

“Who told you this?” Lucifer asked his mother, dying to know who actually told her about his and Chloe relationship.

“Well, after that dance with God Johnson, I went to Dan’s house to spend some time, I casually asked him about Chloe’s relationship status, he told me that apparently Candy was fake and you told Chloe everything about yourself and how she is very happy.”

Lucifer was shocked, he never thought of Dan, maybe they should have just kept it away from the precinct all together. 

“Look.” Lucifer started. “Just leave the Detective out of this, do whatever you want to me but don’t hurt Chloe or I promise mother I…”

“YOU WHAT!!!” Charlotte yelled, coming closer to Lucifer. 

“I…. I promise you I will assemble the flaming sword.”

“Oh dear you will, or else.” Charlotte lifted Lucifer by his shirt and threw him on the piano.

“Your Detective will go through the piano next, and unlike you humans are really fragile.”

Charlotte left a shocked Lucifer and Amenadiel and went to her office. 

Amenadiel witnessed the whole scene between his mother and brother, he chose not the intervene. He had no idea that Chloe actually knew the truth about them and she accepted Lucifer, for all of him. No wonder he left and married Candy to save her from Mom. 

“Luci..”

“What is it brother?!!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about you and Chloe and when did you actually tell her the truth.” Amenadiel asked.

“Well after her father’s killer’s trial she came to the penthouse, we had a re-date of sords. We kissed, we talked. I told her about her being my home, but it still felt that I was lying to her, so the next day after the case I went to the same beach where Maze and I landed. She followed me off course.” Lucifer smiled at the memory.

“I showed her my face, she said it was Ok but she needed time. The.. the first thing she asked was did it hurt.” Lucifer said to Amenadiel. 

Amenadiel quietly listened to Lucifer.

“After some sessions with Linda, she came to me and we talked, I told her about everything, Malcom, Uriel Mum, she said she was fine and then kissed me and told me that this changed nothing. I was so happy that she hadn’t run away. But then…..”

“Mom showed you the picture.”

“Yes.” Lucifer sighed.

“Before that, we had the poisoning case. I told her to go after the professor, while I saved the kids whom were poisoned, off course she knew about my vulnerability situation, she went after the professor, once she came back she… hugged me and told me that she hated that she made her vulnerable and she…” Lucifer trailed off.

“She what…” Amenadiel asked softly. 

“She told me that she loves me. Them Mum showed me the picture of you and Chloe’s mother, I was so angry that it has all been a manipulation. Her accepting me, telling me that she loves me all of it. Then Chloe got poisoned. I saved her. But when we talked, I promised her that when It came to us I would talk to her, so two weeks after she healed I called her, I planned to leave and never come back, I told her of her being a miracle. She laughed at my face and told me that humans have free will and no one can control one’s feelings. But I still needed space plus I wanted Mum off Chloe’s back. During my trip to LAS Vegas, I called Chloe daily at night. She knew about Candy. And rest well….. you know.” Lucifer finished his story.

Amenadiel never thought that his brother was capable of love, but when her heard Lucifer speaking about Chloe, he knew that Lucifer was completely in love with Chloe father be dammed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I didn’t know that I could trust you. You probably would have told Mum and I couldn’t risk Chloe.”

Amenadiel hummed in response understanding how much Chloe meant to his brother.

“Now, what did you get from the book.” Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel went to get the book.

“According to this book, God broke the sword in three pieces.”

Lucifer gave a ‘go on’ sign.

“The blade of death, the medallion of light and they key that brings them together.”

Amenadiel slammed his hand on the book and stood up in frustration. 

Turned out that the last piece was Amenadiel’s necklace. Lucifer tried to stop him but Amenadiel left as he told Lucifer that he was God’s favorite son and he needed to process this information.

Lucifer was about to follow him, but he got a call from Chloe, he forgot about Amenadiel and picked up the call.

“Hello Detective!!”

_“Hi Lucifer. I really want to talk to you about the attack.”_

“Ah, yes Detective, you were right my Mum did figure out about us. I am so sorry you were caught in all of this.”

_“Lucifer its OK. I was about to say the same thing. Dan just told me that how he told your mother about our relationship and she bolted from his place.”_

“Yes, she just told me about it. Detective I thing that for tonight you and the child should come to my penthouse and spend the night here just to be safe from here.”

Chloe thought about it a little.

_“You know what, Trixie is with Dan tonight I am coming to your penthouse now, just going to get some clothes to wear.”_

“No need, you can wear one of my shirts, I know you love to wear them, we can come tomorrow to get clothes from your house.”

Chloe blushed for a second but quickly got a hold of herself.

_“Wait did you get the final piece.”_

“Yes and no Detective.”

_“What does that mean?”_

“It’s complicated, you come to the penthouse I will tell you everything.”

_“Ok see you soon I love you.”_

“I love you too Chloe.”

Chloe quickly packed her stuff and went to Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more Chapter to go. Eid Mubarak Everybody!!!  
>  sorry i was late as today was Eid and i was kinda busy. good news is the story is finished now i do Have to ask you guys about something BUT first you guys have to read the last chapter.


	12. Chapter NO. 12: The Goddess Vs The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and others deal with Lucifer's mother....

After leaving Amenadiel and Lucifer and confronting Lucifer about his relationship with Chloe, Charlotte went to her office. She called Chet because she thought there was something else rather than the book that her client smuggled for her.

Chet came at her office. He told her that his life was ruined because of her. He took out a knife and stabbed her, because she was leaking light, she took out the knife and the divine light burned his head and he died at the point. 

Charlotte was shocked, she knew now that she had to go to heaven before she explodes. She called in a favor to dump the body. She used a stapler to close the wound, but she knew that she needed medical assistance and the only doctor in the know was Lucifer’s therapist. She called the cleaners and went to the good doctor.  
**************************************

After the call from Lucifer, Chloe went to her house and picked some cloths for her overnight bag. She told Maze that Lucifer’s mother’s powers were slowly coming back and she knew about her and Lucifer and she was going to spend the night with Lucifer at his penthouse. 

Chloe entered the penthouse and saw that the piano was broken in half and Lucifer was at the wine cellar and he was pouring himself a drink.

“Hello Lucifer.” Chloe said, acknowledging her presence. 

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer said. Chloe came close to him a just gave him a hug. It caught Lucifer off guard but he relaxed eventually.

“What happened?” Chloe asked, pulling back.

“Mum happened.” Lucifer said.

“What do you mean?”

Lucifer sighed. “Mum found out about us through Daniel, she was the one who sent those men after you through Bianca. Mum’s powers are also gradually coming back, she threw me on my poor Piano.” Lucifer said guesting towards the Piano.

Chloe snorted on the irony that Lucifer was concerned for his Piano more then himself. 

“Oh, I am so sorry where are my manners, Do you want a drink Detective?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe just nodded, Lucifer poured a drink for Chloe and they both went to sit on the couch to get a little more comfortable.

“So,” Chloe started. “You told me during the call that you found the last piece.”

“Yes, well that’s complicated.”

“Care to elaborate, we literally have the whole night.” Chloe said.

“Well, that thing that Mum’s client smuggled for her was a book. Now that book was written in Samarian. I can speak every language spoken by mankind and language of angels for that matter, but I can’t read every language but Amenadiel did study, so he translated the book, and it turned out that my father broke the sword in three pieces. The Blade of Death, Azreal’s blade, the medallion of life God Johnson’s belt buckle and the third piece that he entrusted to his favorite son. The third piece turned out to be Amenadiel’s necklace, so long story short he peaced out of here and told me that he wanted to ‘process’ that he is God’s favorite son.” 

“So let me guess this straight, Amenadiel is God’s favorite son and his necklace is the last piece of the sword and your mother’s powers are coming back….”

“Yes.”

“SO why did you invite me here…”

“Because my dear Detective.” Lucifer said, bringing Chloe close to him so that her head rests on his chest. “She threatened your life. She tried twice now and I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Oh… but what about Trixie, she is with Dan tonight. Will she hurt her?”

“I don’t think so, as she does like Detective Douche, so she won’t hurt her, besides I won’t let that happen.” Lucifer said.

“OK.” Chloe murmured. She was half way asleep. Lucifer chuckled and picked her up and took her to his bedroom. 

“Time for all of the good Detectives to sleep.” Lucifer said and kissed Chloe’s forehead and wished her goodnight. Lucifer went to change and joined Chloe, she immediately came close to him and placed her head on his chest and gave his chest a absent kiss. 

Lucifer chuckled and brought Chloe close to him.

“I promise you Detective, I will do everything in my power to protect you from all dangers.” Lucifer whispered.

“OK, now sleep my Devil.” Chloe said sleepily.

Morning came, Lucifer and Chloe went to work in their separate cars, as Lucifer did need to find his brother. They got a case, and went to the crime scene.

Lucifer was very distracted, he was constantly messaging Amenadiel, but he wasn’t responding to his messages or responding to his calls. 

“This is ridiculous. You have experience with emotionally fragile men.”

“You are self-aware today.”

“No, I mean Dan. How do you stop them from overthinking?”

“Still no luck finding Amenadiel?”

“No, It’s like he just vanished off the face of the Earth.”

They came close to the dead body.

“Body dump, a weird one as well. Not because of the buck-naked deep-fried head thing. Someone shaved this poor guy’s head.” Ella said, examining the dead body.

“Well maybe out killer is just chemophobic, fear of hair. Always gun when they turn up in hell, lots of wigs involved.” Lucifer explained, his eyes were still on his phone so he didn’t see Chloe’s frown towards him.

Ella also ignored Lucifer’s comment and closely examined the dead body.

“But I am pretty sure, this guy got a bleach bath.”

“So. Whoever dumped him is a pro.” Chloe said.

“I know, but it’s still pretty hard to cover every track.”

“If anyone can find something, it’s you Ella.” Chloe said, acknowledging the forensic scientist’s work. 

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Ella said, enveloping Chloe in a hug.

“Yes, until you find something, I have got some personal matters to attend.” Lucifer said and left to find Amenadiel, leaving Chloe without a partner.

Lucifer went to Linda’s office to find Amenadiel as he was now a days becoming quite a fan of her. He knocked the door but didn’t get any answer so he tried opening the door, it was locked. 

Linda opened the door. “Hi Lucifer, What’s up?” Linda said nervously standing behind the door.

“I’m wondering have you seen Amenadiel?”

“Nope, haven’t seen _that_ family member.” Said Linda giving a signal telling that his mother was in. Lucifer wasn’t buying any it so he just invited himself in.

“Mum.” Lucifer said seeing his mother there. 

“What are you doing here?”

His mother looked really nervous.

“You know, girl stuff.” She said nervously, she had her hand on her mid-section.

“Naked girl stuff.” Lucifer said in amusement and turned to see Linda, where he noticed the black hole.

“Right, OUT with-it mother.”

“What? Its just Chet Ruiz came to my office and stabbed me and now I am bleeding light everywhere. Its no big deal.”

“What?” Lucifer said, only now noticing her hand on her mid-section. He came close to her and checked and discovered that her mid-section was covered with duct tape.

“Mum, if your powers are returning to this degree then your human body won’t be able to handle the light…… and then you would…. Explode.”

“I have to find Amenadiel.” Lucifer said as he was about to sleep.

“I’d rather you not.”

“No that’s just it Mum, Amenadiel has the piece.”

Charlotte immediately came to caress Lucifer’s cheeks but he resisted.

“All right you need to stay away from humans, just in case.”

“Actually, speaking of that, I may have _accidentally_ hurt someone.”

Lucifer then realized the irony. “Oh, no no no no I just came from a crime scene with a burnt head. Please don’t tell me that its Chet.”

“Well don’t worry I had a pro clean it up.”

“No you don’t get it Mum the Detective is good, annoyingly good, right you need to stay at Lux, or else Chloe is….” Lucifer couldn’t picture Chloe in that situation. He took his mother to Lux and went to Chloe’s house to find Maze.

He made a deal with Maze and told her to find Amenadiel. After that he went to the precinct.

“Hey Lucifer any luck finding Amenadiel?”

“Unfortunately, no but Maze is going to find him, she is good at that.”

“Good.” Chloe said.

“Detective there is something I need to tell you.” But Chloe ignored him and asked Ella about the case.

Lucifer wanted Chloe off the case so he started destroying some evidence. He was just mentioning his father, which gave Ella the idea of Satellite imaging. 

Lucifer knew now that he had to tell Chloe fast.

They went to the address where they saw two twins carrying a dead body. Chloe could see that Lucifer was distracted she knew that he wanted to tell her something.

“Lucifer do you want to tell me something?” 

“Yes.”

“Is this about your brother, or is there any other reason why you are so distracted?”

Lucifer sighed. “The truth is Detective, My Mum killed Chet.”

“What??!!”

“He went to her office, yesterday night and he stabbed her, her powers are coming faster than any of us realize and now she is bleeding light everywhere. She is patched up with duct tape, so that’s why I want you off the case. She has already threatened you and I…”

“I just don’t want you to be hurt in the cross fire.”

Chloe sighed she knew that it was hard for Lucifer, but she also knew that she just couldn’t get herself off the case, plus Lucifer needed to be close to his mother, if some else is to get the case, they might get hurt.

“Lucifer, I know that its hard for you, but I just can’t get off the case. Look I will try my best, meanwhile you go and find Amenadiel and I know that you won’t let anything happen to me. I trust you, so I know that you will find a way to deal with your mother.”

Lucifer immediately softened.

“Just remember this Lucifer, going backwards isn’t good for anyone.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Now go and find Amenadiel, I’ll see what I can do from here OK? And be careful I also don’t want anything happen to you.”

She gave a small peck on his cheek to send the message that she wants to kiss but they are at work.

Lucifer’s cheeks got red, Chloe noticed and it made her heart fill with warmth.

_Lucifer Morningstar, the devil is blushing with me just kissing on his cheeks. HA!_

“Very well Detective, just call me if you get one more update.”

Lucifer left to go to Lux as he was sure by now, Maze would have tracked down Amenadiel.  
***********************

Lucifer went to Lux, where he saw Amenadiel unconscious on the couch and Maze standing above him. 

Lucifer came and stood beside Maze.

“How did you get him here?” Lucifer asked Maze

“Tazed him.” 

Lucifer snorted, “Nicely done Mazikeen.”

“Welcome back brother, now I am going to ask you kindly, where is the last piece.”

“Oh, I have put in a save place for safe keeping.”

“Oh, I keister it did you?”

“Nope. Already checked.” Maze commented.

“Amenadiel, I need the last piece.”

“I know so that you could cut through the gates of heaven and destroy Dad. Which I can’t let you do.”

Lucifer sighed heavily.

“Has it occurred to you, that that’s not exactly what I want.”

“Then why do you need the piece?”

“Yes, I do need the piece and yes I do intent to ignite the flaming sword.”

“But?”

“I was just going to kick Mum and slam the gates behind her.”

“And what would that do?”

“Just let the two love buds torture each other for eternity.”

“No! I simply can’t let Mom lose on Dad, its time I go back to the loyal son father entrusted me to be.”

“I said was, not going to. I have been thinking as a vise Detective told me that going backwards isn’t good for anyone.” Lucifer said, replaying Chloe’s words in his mind.

“Look, I have an idea just trust me and tell me where is the piece.”

Before Amenadiel can answer him, Maze came and told them that their mother was gone.

Lucifer and Amenadiel went downstairs to check them.  
********************************

After telling Lucifer to go and find Charlotte Chloe went to the precinct and put on a BOLO on Charlotte. They got another dead body same MO. The victim was one was of cleaners that Lucifer and Chloe met.

The problem was the other sister wasn’t talking, she was scared which meant she needed Lucifer’s _expertise._

Its funny, just a year earlier when she met Lucifer she hated him found him repulsive and detested him. If someone in future was to go back and tell the past Chloe that she was going to work with him and he was going to become her partner and was going to be super loyal to her, so much so that she would eventually fall in love with him and would be dating him and would be really happy, she would have just laughed at their faces. But here she was 1 one year later, dating Lucifer Morningstar who happened to be the Devil who loved her very much to the point that he had actually died for her twice and went to hell. To any consolation she also loved her devil very much.

 _Her devil. HA!_

Chloe picked her phone and dialed Lucifer’s number.

Lucifer picked her phone on first try.

“Hello Detective.”

_“Hi Lucifer. Did you find your brother?”_

“Yes, but that’s the good news the bad news is that, he doesn’t have the piece, I am working on it Detective.”

_“Oh, I just really need your help. We found another body, same MO. Could be your mother.”_

“Same burnt head.”

_“Yeah, its one of the cleaners her sister is here but she is very scared so I need you to do your mojo to her.”_

Lucifer was about to answer, his mother came and announced her presence.

“Hello boys.”

“Detective, I would have to call you back, my mom is here. Please just keep me in the know.”

_“Lucifer I also put on a BOLO on your mother….”_

Lucifer disconnected the call as his mother came close to him and Amenadiel.

“Good news. You found Amenadiel so now I can finally re-unite my family.”

“Yes about that, he doesn’t have the piece.”

“I need the Piece!!!!!” Charlotte came close to them.

“I know that Lucifer won’t be leaving with us, so I just want him to assemble the sword for me. Leave the rest to me.”

“No mom, you are going to have to kill to get the piece.” Said Amenadiel.

Charlotte had enough she picked both of them up and threw them on the piano.

“Guess I just have to get it myself.” She bolted from there.

Charlotte knew that now was the time to use Chloe against Lucifer. She went to the Sant Monica Pier and prepared to call Chloe and Dan.

Meanwhile Lucifer and Amenadiel were recovering from her mother’s attack.

“Look what you have done..” said Lucifer.

“Me?”

“Yes you. I told you that you just have to trust me, I have a plan.”

“No I simply can’t.”

“Right well you are coming with me so that you can see first hand what Mom has done.” Said Lucifer.

Chloe tracked Charlotte’s phone to Sant Monica Pier. Just before she was going there, she got a call from Charlotte.

¬ _“Hello Detective Decker. I here you are looking for me.”_

“How the hell did you get this number?”

_“Well I have my ways. I know you want me and I am sure that Lucifer has told you about my situation, so I am asking you to come with Detective Espinoza only, no back or else…. Well you know.”_

Chloe gulped but agreed, she had to trust Lucifer on this.

She and Dan went to her at the Sant Monica Pier. 

_Lucifer please I am trusting you in this, I hope you have a plan._

Lucifer and Amenadiel agreed to send Maze to Linda as they didn’t know what was going to be her next move.

As Lucifer was starting his car, he got a call from Chloe.

“Detective.”

 _“Hello Lucifer.”_ Came his mother’s voice from the other side of the phone. 

“Mum. Where are you?”

_“Sant Monica Pier. So many humans also your precious little miracle is also here. If you don’t want them to get hurt you know what you have to give me.”_

“Mum, if you HURT her!!!”

 _“Hello Lucifer.”_ Chloe said.

“Detective you have to get out of there its too dangerous.”

_“Lucifer I trust that you have a plan and you are going to come here but I am sorry to say that I am not going anywhere, I am waiting for you.”_

“I have Amenadiel, I am coming there right away, just…. Be careful.”

_“Ok, see you soon.”_

“Detective.”

_“Yes.”_

“I love you.”

Chloe smiled and saw Charlotte scoffing, _“I love you too.”_

Lucifer sped his way through the streets on LA, as he made his way towards Sant Monica Pier. Just as was about to exit his car, he heard Chloe’s voice in his head like a prayer.

_Lucifer please I am trusting you in this, I hope you have a plan._

Lucifer froze. Nobody had ever prayed to him. Then he smiled at Chloe’s words.

“Why are you stopping?” asked Amenadiel.

“Its nothing.” Lucifer made a mental note to ask Chloe about it. But right now he had only one thought.

_Save Chloe no matter what._

Lucifer saw Charlotte and Chloe talking.

“Right, I am going to Daniel and get the piece, you go and distract Mum.”

Amenadiel agreed and went to Chloe and Charlotte.

Charlotte saw Amenadiel coming towards them.

She immediately brought Chloe in front of her.

“Mom, you don’t have to do this, Lucifer is just getting the last piece from Dan, leave Chloe.”

“How can I trust you? You have gone back towards being your father’s puppet.”

Charlotte told Chloe that she was only involved in Chet’s murder, she didn’t kill the cleaner also she was right she was at Lux at that time.

Right out of nowhere Hector, Chet’s brother came with a gun, which was aimed towards Charlotte.

“Nobody is going anywhere.”

“I think we found our mystery killer.”

Meanwhile Lucifer got the piece from Dan and went to see what was happening.

“How could you do this to us? You were our lawyer. You betrayed us!!! Thank you, Detective, you said that you would work this case professionally and you did and you lead me to her now I have to make it right for my family.”

“Ah!! A little wrinkle. You shoot her and we all are dead so just please put down the gun.” 

“Put down the gun Hector.” Chloe ordered.

Charlotte turned around and saw Lucifer, he had the last piece, she smiled.

Lucifer turned towards Amenadiel who was calculating the situation.

Amenadiel knew that he had to so something, he started to use all of his willpower to control time.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked his brother.

“Getting you more time….” Said Amenadiel.

Hector started to bring his gun down, Chloe also did the same but then Hector took the shot.

Lucifer shouted, “No!!!!!!” 

Time slowed down, everyone around him who was human turned slow, he turned towards Amenadiel.

“Do what you have to do Lucifer.” Said Amenadiel.

Lucifer went towards Chloe, she looked really beautiful he caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand and smiled. He took the bullet, that Hector shot and rearranged its position to face downwards. Lucifer took his mother’s hand and over the Pier’s fence.

They both landed on their backs. 

“I am sorry Mom but this has to end NOW!!” Lucifer said as he forged the sword and lowered the sword towards his mother.

Charlotte’s expressions changed. She thought that she could use Chloe against Lucifer, but Amenadiel’s powers came back. 

“This has to stop Mum, you hurt so many people.”

“Lucifer everything I did, I did for you and my family.”

“YOU USED ME.”

“USED CHLOE!”

“ME? What about you father. He put Chloe in your path and look at you, you have fallen for his manipulation.”

“No mother you are wrong. Chloe is the best thing that has ever happen to me. When you told me about her origin, I saw how Maze was reluctant. I finally had my chance of happiness but you ruined it. But lucky for me, I already told Chloe the truth about me and it turned out that there is no manipulation there, that’s just how Chloe is. She loves me and accepts me for who I am. I love her too. To hell with Dad’s plan I going to stand right by her side and if anyone has a problem with it then he would have go through me!!”

“So I am telling you again Mum, I AM NOT LEAVING!!!”

“OK, just give me the sword, I can destroy him for both of us.”

“But going home, that’s going backwards and that isn’t good for anyone.” Lucifer said, remembering Chloe’s words again.

“Please son, I just want to start over.”

“I know, which is why I am sorry I have to do this.”

“Lucifer…”

Lucifer swung the sword, for a moment it looked like he was going to destroy his mother. 

“No…” Charlotte closed her eyes for impact.

“Bloody hell, it worked.” Lucifer said. He opened a portal to another universe which had nothing.

“I guess it can cut through anything even the universe itself.”

“What’s this?”

“Its nothing. This is the real way to move forward, your own world without father.”

“But what about you and Amenadiel and my children.”

“You know if we go back to heaven there would be war and in war, there was always casualties, so please make your own universe.”

Charlotte knew she had no choice. She stood up and cupped Lucifer’s face.

Tears were raining through both their eyes.

“My angel, I will miss you, so much. Be happy, be with Chloe I just want you to be happy.”

“I know.” Lucifer replied. 

Lucifer’s mother’s light went through the portal to the new universe, Lucifer also banished the blade and the belt buckle to his mother’s universe, only leaving Amenadiel’s necklace behind.

Time resumed, after seeing Hector aim again Chloe also took the shot which killed Hector on the spot. She turned around to check Lucifer, but he and his mother were no where to be found. 

“Lucifer!!!” Chloe shouted.

“Chloe!” Dan called her towards the fence, there she saw Lucifer standing over the body of his mother.

She ran towards the beach area to check him.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted. 

Lucifer turned around and saw Chloe running towards him and before he could react, she attacked him with a hug.

“I thought…..” Chloe starting mumbling.

“Hey, its Ok Detective, I am Ok its fine and its over.” Lucifer while soothing her and tracing small patterns on her back.

She pulled back to see his face, and he looked like he was about to cry. Chloe was already sobbing, the fact thought of losing Lucifer was just too much too handle.

“How did you get here?”

“Amenadiel, he slowed time. I think that my fallen brother has gotten back his powers, well good for him as I couldn’t have done without him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hector had already took the shot, when my brother slowed the time, I changed the bullet’s direction.”

“Oh.” Chloe gave Lucifer another hug, she knew that they had to talk about it but she also knew Lucifer had just lost his mother, albeit no matter how evil she was, she was still his mother.

Lucifer broke the hug when he saw Charlotte wake.

“Mum.”

“Mum? My children are 10.”

“Oh, right off course Charlotte.” 

“Where am I?”

“You are at the beach.”

“Here let me help.” Said Dan.

“Who are you?” Said Charlotte baffled of the situation.  
***********************************

Charlotte was taken to the hospital as she couldn’t remember a thing, Dan went with her. Lucifer and Chloe were standing near the beach area as the officers wrap up the scene.

“So what do you think will happen to Charlotte?”

“Judging by our law firm record probably not too much. Ella found a Mondo blow torch in Hector’s car so that means that he killed Ava, one of the cleaning sisters. Also we are pinning both murders to Hector since it wasn’t Charlotte who killed Chet plus Hector is dead and cant withstand a trail, so yeah.”

Chloe knew that Lucifer had a lot in mind. 

“Hey do you want to come over tonight, we can watch anything except hot tub high school and get drunk.”

Lucifer sighed. “I would like that very much. I just don’t want to be alone.”

“OK, let me wrap up this case then I will join you shortly, meet you at mine.”

“Ok.” Lucifer leaned down and gently pecked Chloe’s cheeks. 

_“Lucifer.”_ Chloe hissed as they were at work, but couldn’t stop the blush creeping on her cheeks. Lucifer chuckled and went to find Amenadiel.

Amenadiel was standing outside the restricted area. He was waiting for his brother. He only saw Lucifer jumping over the fence with their mother and as he was barely holding his powers he couldn’t walk freely. But he did saw Chloe hug Lucifer, once Lucifer had done the job. He saw the how worried Chloe was for his brother, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Chloe loved his brother, she was his father’s miracle after all. He also knew that Lucifer also loved her.

He saw Lucifer coming towards him, he had a lot of questions for Lucifer.

“Lucifer, what did you do to mother.”

“Well, as I told you I had a plan, I did ignite the flaming sword, but instead of heaven I cut through the universe itself and gave Mum another universe for herself without father.”

“So, mum is gone.”

Lucifer sighed; he placed a comforting hand on Amenadiel’s shoulder. 

“Yes brother, Mum is truly gone. But the good news is I got you necklace back.” Lucifer gave the necklace to his brother.

“Luci, did mother say anything before she went.”

“No, just the usual that she would miss us….. and told me…… that she wants me to be happy and……. Told me to be with Chloe and be happy.”

“Oh…” Amenadiel secretly smiled for his brother’s newly found happiness. 

“And how are things going with Chloe.”

Lucifer smiled at his brother’s question. “Good, really good. In fact, if you’ll excuse me I have to go and make her dinner as I am going to be spending the night at her house.”

Lucifer said as he excused himself to go to Chloe’s house and make her dinner.

“Oh, and one more thing, could you please check on Maze and Linda for me and message me.”

Amenadiel nodded and Lucifer left for Chloe’s house.

Lucifer, first went to Lux to get himself some clothes as he was going to spend the night at Chloe’s. He got some groceries as he was going to cook for Chloe and her off spring. Maze was going to spend the night at Linda’s Amenadiel’s message told Lucifer that she and Linda were fine.

He got the groceries and went to Chloe’s house. He entered the house like he usually does. He scared the shit out of the babysitter that was looking after Trixie, but then Trixie explained that he was Chloe’s boyfriend and partner, the babysitter relaxed. Lucifer made the babysitter leave as she wasn’t needed.

Lucifer and Trixie together made dinner for Chloe. Lucifer had to admit, ever since he took Trixie to that school, he had become a fan of the little urchin. He knew that he loved her too like her mother and he would do anything for her too. He was also glad that she didn’t take too much from her father, almost all of her positive qualities were from her mother.

Chloe came home around 7. As she was opening her front door, she heard the laughter of her daughter, that sound always made her happy. She saw that Lucifer’s corvette was parked near her house, which meant that he was there at her apartment and he was probably the one who was making Trixie laugh.

When she entered her house and she saw Lucifer and Trixie in kitchen, making dinner. Trixie was laughing at a dumb joke Lucifer just told. 

Lucifer heard Chloe coming in and immediately went to her to greet her.

“Detective.” You are finally here. He came close to her and kissed her.

“Ew.” Chloe and Lucifer both heard Trixie hissing after seeing them kiss. They both chuckled.

Chloe went upstairs to change, while Lucifer and Trixie served dinner on the table. They all ate in comfortable silence. When they finished it was already time for Trixie to go to bed. Trixie insisted that Lucifer would put her to bed. Lucifer reluctantly agreed and went to put the child to bed.

Trixie demanded a story from Lucifer, Lucifer again was unable to say no to her. The story took the whole hour from Lucifer. Lucifer told Trixie the story of a boy who questioned his father and was kicked out of his home and was sent to a horrible place, but then he escaped and now is happy that he found his own family. 

Chloe did come to check on him twice but then she saw how Lucifer was telling her daughter a story, her heart warmed at the sight of Lucifer telling her daughter a story. She was really happy how her relationship with Lucifer turned out to be and how well her daughter reacted to it. Trixie loved the man since the day she met him at her school.

Lucifer came from Trixie’s room after a hr. Chloe was sitting on the couch blind watching some tv.

“Hey.” Chloe said, patting the empty space next to her for him to sit. Lucifer sat next to and Chloe immediately came close to him and put her head on his shoulder. Lucifer put his around Chloe and brought her closer to him so that now her head was resting on his chest.

“Do you want to talk about your mother?” Chloe started.  
Lucifer sighed. He knew he had to tell her. 

“Well as you know, the moment Hector took the shot Amenadiel slowed time. I took my mother’s hand and jumped over the fence. I assembled the sword. Yours words were running through my mind all day about not doing backwards. So I created another universe for my mother. Now she can live there and be without my father.”

“Oh..”

“She….. she told me that she did everything for our family and that she would miss me and others and that she want me to be happy. At the end before leaving she told me to be with you. She told me to be happy and do what makes me happy.”

Chloe hummed in response. 

“She hurt so many people, she used so many people but…. I just don’t know why but I would miss her.”

“Its Ok Lucifer, no matter how many flaws she had, she was still your mother and its Ok to miss her.”

Lucifer smiled at Chloe’s words.

“I am just glad that you are Ok and here with me.” Chloe said to Lucifer bringing his face close to hers to kiss him.

“I love you Lucifer, all of you don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too Chloe.”

Lucifer and Chloe both knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect. They had a lot more supernatural threads there way, but what they did know that they had each other and if they stayed like this, together and supporting each other having each other’s back they could go through anything. They just have to stick together. With Linda Maze and Amenadiel in the know and others there for them for moral support like Ella with her bubbly personality and Dan always there to take care of Trixie they had good friends who would help them in one way or in other.

With Lucifer always confiding in Chloe and telling her about his insecurities and Chloe telling him about her things between them eventually got a little less complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all she wrote...... here is the ending guys. now i know that you may have questions of Lucifer's wings and all and frankly speaking i wanted to ask you guys.
> 
> I have 2 options:-  
> 1) Write a 2 chapters epilogue that include the events of season 3 and 4. (i mostly want to this because i really dont want to rewatch season 3 you know the reasons why).
> 
> 2) Write full blown rewrites of season 3 and 4.
> 
> The full rewrite will take a lot of time and my studies are going to continue from September.
> 
> any way. tell me in the comments what you all think, i really like to read the comments and it makes me really happy when i wake up and have un read comments in my email.
> 
> I can't wait for Season 05, its literally less then 2 weeks away, i just want them to be happy and together. 
> 
> I wrote this because season 2 is my favorite season period and i have rewatched 2x10, 2x11, 2x12 and 2x13 countless times. 
> 
> Hope you liked the ending. Note that Lucifer not discussing the prayer and him not getting his wings back was intentional, if i did write the epilogue, he will get his wings back.
> 
> I am writing a couple on one-shots that i will try to upload before 21 august. Until next time.
> 
> Peace out.....  
> *Sorry for grammatical errors, i only read it twice before adding the tags and uploading it....


End file.
